Brand New Life, Memories Forgotten
by Princess-of-Fire-and-Ice-44
Summary: Luffy and the crew have just returned from Enis Lobby and have set out from Water 7 when a strange girl is found on board. She doesn't know who she is or how she got there. And what's this strange power she has? LuffyxOC SanjixNami ZoroxRobin
1. Prologue

Hey new idea that was been in my head for a while that I really want to write down and it's the Easter holidays so more time, whoop! Hope you like it, by the way if you don't like the story DON'T READ IT! I only want comments on my writing and what I could add not "This story is ****" my story so go away! Lol Now that that's sorted one more thing, some of this is in Japanese (only a few words) I will translate if u don't know it so don't worry, also this takes place after the Water 7 and Enis Lobby arc, so WARNING SPOLIERS! Also my title's are known to suck so sorry if it makes no sense.

So Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece if I did it would be rubbish lol

Brand New Life, Memories forgotten

Prologue

"I'm HUNGRY!" came the cry from the grassy deck of the ship Thousand Sunny. It was another clear blue sky on the Grand Line, with a small breeze and gentle waves pushing the ship forward. And on this beautiful day the supposed 300,000,000 beli pirate was moaning again, "Sanji! MESHI!" The slightly overworked cook sighed and came out of the kitchen and looked over the balcony to stare at the captain lying on the deck.

"You just ate a load of food Luffy." Explained the blond haired man, "We can't keep this up or we won't have enough to get us to the next island" The red haired navigator stepped in at this point from the front of the ship where she was keeping a look out, "Luffy! If you want to eat you can catch some more fish for the aquarium and them we can cook that."

Luffy jumped up and ran to the edge of the ship with a fishing rod that seemingly appeared from nowhere. "FISH! FISH! OI Chopper, Usopp come help me catch a really big fish!" called the captain.

Chopper and Usopp who were playing on the swing immediately joined him, also producing fishing rods from apparently nowhere, with a cry of "YEAH!" And all three of them started singing whilst waiting for a bite 'we're gonna catch a fish, and then we're gonna eat like there's no tomorrow!'

Nami looked down on the trio with a sigh, "baka" she muttered as she began to turn back to the front of the ship. Robin was sitting on the deck on the seat surronding the mast reading a book, and Sanji had gone back into the kitchen, Franky was steering the ship just behind Nami and Zoro was up in the small mushroom type house on top of the mast, supposedly keeping a look out but Nami suspected he was just sleeping.

Nami was just about to turn back to Franky when there was a loud cry from the deck. She looked to see a scared Chopper and Usopp screaming and hiding behind an excited Luffy. She followed their eyesight and her jaw dropped when she saw what Luffy had caught.

A Sea King looked down on them; it had the body of a normal giant fish with bright green scales and its head looked as if a giant squid had been stuck on it, a big blue angry looking giant squid.

Luffy grinned and cried "MESHI!" as he stretched his arms out to capture the sea king. "AS IF THAT WOULD WORK!" screamed Nami back down at him although he didn't appear to be listening. Usopp and Chopper decided that it was too dangerous where Luffy was and moved to hide behind the mast next to Robin instead.

Luffy had both hands on a tentacle either side of the Sea Kings head, and was laughing as they 'played' tug of war. The Sea King got even madder than it was before and squirted ink all over Luffy covering him in the icky blackness. In surprise Luffy let go and started coughing as some of the ink went into his mouth. The Sea King took his chance to escape the crazy rubber boy and dived back into the sea.

"Aww, it got away." Said the miserable captain, "OI MESHI come back" he called only to be hit on the head by a very angry Nami. "Don't call it back you idiot"

"Itte that hurt Nami!" whined Luffy rubbing his head. "Good now hurry up and take a bath your covered in ink and you smell." She replied.

Grumbling, Luffy got up and went to the end of the ship to the larger mushroom house to take a bath. He hated baths but he knew best than to argue with Nami when she was like this. He rubbed his head as it still hurt from the massive punch she had given him.

Luffy opened the door to the bathroom and looked around. The bathroom was huge with one massive bath the size of a pool on one side of the room, and a changing room on the other side with a sink a mirror and a washing machine. The room was covered with steam from the hot bath making it slightly difficult to see. Luffy went to the where the changing room was and put his clothes in the washing machine and turned it on. He watched his clothes spinning inside the machine for a bit, fascinated and wondering if he could fit in there. But he changed his mind and went over to the bath which had been made by Nami this morning, but forgotten about when she was needed to avoid a storm.

Eventually Luffy washed off all the ink and was wondering if he should stay for a bit till Nami had calmed down or whether he should go back outside. However his thoughts were disturbed by something. Luffy looked around and realised there was someone else in the bath with him. Luffy was annoyed that someone else had tried to steal his bath time (he didn't even want one in the first place *sigh*) and performed a quick and not to powerful Gatling Gun to blow the steam away. Luffy moved forward a looked at the other end of the bath.

It was a girl; she had long light brown, nearly gold, hair and was turned away from him. Luffy, curiosity aroused, poked the girl to see if she was alive, and got a response, the girl moaned and turned again, this time facing him, so Luffy could completely see her naked body. Luffy not knowing what to do thought maybe if he poked her again she would wake up. He was about to do so when Usopp entered the bathroom.

"Luffy, Nami says to hurry up because she wants a bath nex..." Usopp looked at the scene in front of him. Naked Luffy, unknown naked girl, finger getting ready to touch her... Usopp screamed "LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm trying to wake her up" he replied not understanding why Usopp was yelling at him, "BAKA! DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Usopp back at him, "Doushite?" he completely ignorant and mildly foolish boy asked.

"What's all this yelling about?" said Nami entering the bathroom annoyed that she had to wait so long to have a bath now that she had remembered it. She looked at the situation and had the same thought process as Usopp had had. "LUFFY!" she screamed and hit him over the head so he went flying out of the bath. "YOU HENTAI!"

Luffy was left with bruises and bumps all over his face and he still didn't know what he had done wrong.

* * *

Well there's the first bit let me know what you think. Hope I had enough description in there oh and the bit in brackets is me adding a bit in.

For those that might not know here are the Translations:

Meshi – food

Baka – Idiot

Itte – ow

Doushite – Why

Hentai – pervert

Hope this goes down well. *crosses fingers* up next Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 1

Right the first chap of my long awaited One Piece story. Please let me know what you think of it. ENJOY!

Chapter One – Fushigi Onna no ko

She woke up in a small room. There was a wardrobe in one corner and door next to it which was open showing a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink. The room was plan and made of wood and the bed she was lying in was warm and comfortable and a nice white colour.

But she didn't recognise any of it.

She got up off the bed and found herself wearing an orange skirt and a white shirt with blue strips (Nami has given her some of her old clothes). She didn't like the skirt as she thought it was too short so she looked in the wardrobe. However almost everything in there was a skirt or a short top. So she gave up and went outside.

She found herself in a corridor with about 6 doors, three on each side. She picked the door two doors down on her left. She emerged in a very untidy room with plates all over the floor as well as clothes. She climbed over the rubbish being sure not to step on anything with her bare feet; she hadn't put on shoes because the wardrobe back in the room she had just left only had heels and she didn't like them either. She eventually got to the wardrobe and found a few clothes hanging up and amongst them she picked out some sort blue jeans that only covered her knees.

She looked over the messy floor and decided the easiest way out was after she tidied it up a bit.

_10 minutes later_

She looked over the room once more and was pleased with it. The bones and crumbs of food where in a small bin that was by the side of the bed, the plates were stacked in a corner of the room after she had washed them in the bathroom and the clothes were all back in the wardrobe hanging up nicely except for the jeans she was wearing. She picked up the skirt and went back to the first room and put it in the wardrobe.

She went back into the hallway and thought about where to go next and she realised she hadn't been outside yet. So she followed the light coming from the left, past the room that she had just tidied and came to the end of the corridor. She looked around and found that further down on her right seemed to be the exit. So she followed the second part of the corridor and stepped outside. She looked around. She was over-looking the deck of a ship which was made from grass. There was a huge mast just to her right and some stairs right in front of her leading to the deck. She followed them down and saw that opposite the mast was another door with two trees on either side, one of which had a swing. She moved to sit down on the swing noticing that there was another floor above the door with stair leading up to it on either side of the two trees. As she turned to sit down on the swing she saw that the mast had a small bench around it and that the room she had entered had been at the front of the ship with more stairs next to it leading up to the prow. The sea was rocking the boat gently and the sky was a clear blue with a few clouds scattered about.

She sat down on the swing and took another look around. The mast had a huge sail and what looked to her like a mushroom at the top. Above that was a small flag with a skull and crossbones on it, she noticed that the skull had a straw hat on it. She looked down at the grassy floor and noticed that her lap was a bit wet. She moved her hand from the rope of the swing to her face and noticed she was crying.

She didn't recognize any of it. Not the ship, the sea, the sky, or the flag.

She held her head in her hands and cried. Why? Why couldn't she remember anything?

"Why?" she said out loud, and cried some more as she didn't even recognize the sound of her own voice.

She raised her head suddenly as she felt a hand on her back. She jumped off the swing and backed away to the mast never taking her eyes off the boy. He had black eyes and hair, a scar underneath his left eye and was wearing blue jeans that went up to just above his knees, a red top and a straw hat.

She looked at him, but she didn't know him, or did she, she didn't know.

"Who are you?" she asked him in a voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in a while, "Where am I? Please do you know who... who I am?"

The boy stared at her for a bit and moved forward towards her. He stopped a few feet away and smiled. "I'm Luffy, we're on my ship Thousand Sunny and I've only just met you." He answered.

"I see" she said her legs collapsing from under her as she knelt down on the grass. She looked down and couldn't help but cry some more. "Oi," said the boy as he moved closer and crouched down "Don't cry."

She looked up at the boy again, he smiled at her and she blushed slightly. He was being nice to her even though he didn't know her. She wiped away her tears and nodded at him. His smiled widened and he asked her "So you don't know who you are?" She shook her head. "Don't worry our doctor will know what to do. OI CHOPPER!" he called.

A small animal walking on two legs appeared out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at him. He was defiantly some kind of animal, as he had brown fur and two horns sticking out of its head in-between a pink hat with a white cross on it, it was also wearing dark pink shorts. It had a small blue nose and its eyes were brown and they were looking at her with suspicion as it came closer to her.

She said the first thing that was on her mind, "Kawaii". The animal stopped as a small blush came to its face. "Even if you say I'm cute I won't be happy Kono yaro." It said with a grin on its face as it danced slightly.

The boy, Luffy, laughed at this and she giggled slightly at the sight before her. After they had stopped the animal, Chopper, took her hand and tried to drag her along. "Huh?" was all she could say as she was confused and she didn't even stand up causing her to fall on her face in the grass. Luffy laughed some more before standing up and helping her up "Your funny. I like you." He said with a grin on his face. She blushed some more and wasn't sure if she should thank him or not. Chopper took her hand again and said to her "I'm going to take you to my room so I can give you a check up." She nodded at this and followed him up the stairs that were next to the tree with the swing.

She looked up and saw more people standing on the balcony on the above floor looking at her. Closest to her was a girl with red hair who seemed to be sizing her up, next to her was a boy with a long noise who seemed to be unable to look at her and had a small blush on his face, she wondered why for a second before moving on. (Hehe we know why) Next to him was an older boy with green hair and three katana on his belt he was given her a similar look to the one the red haired girl was giving her but it was much more threatening. Then was another girl with longish black hair and blue eyes, she noticed that she was looking and smiled at her. She seemed friendlier than the others; at least she thought so until she saw the boy next to her. He was tall with blond hair and she couldn't see what colour is eyes were because they seemed to be made of hearts.

She was grateful when Chopper didn't turn to meet them but kept going forward past the small building on the top on the stairs and to the back of the ship where she saw another mushroom house which was much bigger than the one on the mast. He led her inside the small building on the top of the stairs and she found herself in a small doctor's office.

Chopper led her to the chair next to the bed and she sat down. Chopper went over to his desk in front of her and looked through his equipment. As he began his check up she noticed movement thought the window showing what appeared to be a dining room. All the people she had just seen had sat down on the table and seemed to be discussing something but she couldn't hear what.

She focused back on Chopper who had finished examining her and was writing notes at his desk occasionally looking though a book. She was about to ask him if he could help when the door to the dining room burst open and Luffy appeared. "Hey Chopper is everything ok?" He asked the doctor. "Hmm, I need a bit more time to research." He replied. She was going to try asking him again if he had any ideas yet but there was a strange growl stopping her in her tracks. She paused and wondered what it was before it happened again and she realised it was her stomach. She was hungry. Luffy laughed at this and took her hand leading her into the dining room.

It was a huge room. Another mast went though the centre just in-front of the kitchen. There was large table in front of her with each of the people she had just seen sitting around out except for the blond one who was in the kitchen preparing something.

"Oi Sanji! We're hungry" He called. The blond man responded to Luffy with a quick glare but then moved over to her with the hearts appearing in his eyes again. "Oh my Lovely-Chan, what would you like to eat?" She backed away slightly as the blond man approached her. However he was soon hit over the head by the red haired girl "BAKA! Can't you see your scaring her! Gomen Sanji is always like this but he is a really good cook. I'm Nami." The red head smiled at her and she nodded back. Luffy, still holding her hand, pulled her to the table and they both sat down whilst Nami ordered Sanji about "Hurry and get those two something to eat". "HAI! NAMI-SAN!" said the blond haired cook making a miraculous recovery and moving to the kitchen on the other side of the room

Chopper entered the room and sat down next to her. She looked around the table nervously at the people she didn't know. "Well" said Nami "Let's introduce ourselves, that idiot in the kitchen is Sanji and you already know my name." She smiled at her again but she was still a bit nervous. Chopper seemed to sense it and took hold over her other hand. She looked down and him, he had a small blush on his face which he tried to cover up by looking down but she saw it and smiled. He was very sweet perhaps he was just nervous around new people.

She looked at the girl sitting next to Nami who also smiled at her. "My name is Robin it's nice to meet you." Next to Robin was the scary green haired boy with the katana. He was resting his head in his hand with his elbow on the table. He looked at her and simply said "Zoro" before looking away again. This defiantly scared her but she tried not to show it. She looked at the end of the row where she was sitting to see the long nosed boy sitting next to Chopper. "And I am the great Usopp-sama" he cried pointing at himself with his thumb "I am well known as the greatest and the bravest in all the seas of the world!" She gasped and her eyes began to shine as she looked at Usopp and said "SUGOI" This cried was echoed by Chopper and Luffy whilst the Nami waved her hand saying "Uso".

Then the door opened and another person entered the room. He was quite tall with blue hair and very large arms with blue stars on them. He was wearing sunglasses, a Hawaiian top and Speedos. "I've just made the repairs on the sub" He said, "It seems as if the ice did more damage than I thought." He stopped and looked at her. "Well it's seems she's finally woken up, I'm Franky the SUPER shipwright of this crew." She nodded but was still overcome but his appearance to speak and he moved to sit at the end of the table next to Zoro and Usopp. Sanji then emerged from the kitchen and presented her with her food. With a cry of "Here you are lovely-Chan!" This was again silenced by Nami.

* * *

After she had eaten Sanji's food, which she had to agree with Nami was really good; Chopper proceeded to ask her questions about what she had forgotten. She explained how she know nothing about this world, the continents or the seas, where she was or anything about herself, where she came from, what her name was.

"I don't even know how I got on this ship." She said finally looking around at the crew sitting on the table with her. She blushed slightly at the stares they were giving her, all except Luffy who was still eating, but stopped for a second and said "Oh that's easy I found you in the ba..." but before he could finish Nami had grabbed a piece of meat and shoved it in his mouth. She was slightly confused but Nami proceed to say "In the ocean you were floating on a piece of wood" she made up, Usopp thinking 'she is a fast liar'. Luffy was not happy at being interrupted but he was given more meat so he wasn't complaining and just nodded.

"Souka, ano...was there...did I have anything with me?" She asked, hoping that there might be a clue to who she was. Luffy, having finished the meat, answered "Nope you were completely na..." but another piece of meat was put in his mouth by both Nami and Usopp this time as they both laughed nervously. She looked at them both especially Usopp who had run all the way from the other side to the table to do so. He blushed slightly and quickly looked away whilst going through his bag. "Ah here it is." He said, pulling out a small purse and handing it to her. "We found this when we found you" he told her.

The purse was small and fit nicely in her hand; it was a light purple colour with a slight pattern on the edges. She opened it to find a few coins and some notes that seemed to be in a currency called beri. And on in the inside of a plastic film was a small picture of a young girl with long light brown hair and a small purple dress smiling in a field of flowers, with a blue sky and an oak tree in the background. "Ah" said Luffy looking over her shoulder "It's you." She looked at the picture again more closely this time. But she still couldn't remember anything she didn't even know if that girl was her. She didn't even know what she looked like yet.

Chopper looked at her curiously. "Do you remember?" he asked her. She shook her head. No matter how hard she tried she still didn't know. She put the purse down on the table, and Nami had a big urge to see how much money was in it but before she did Robin had taken it to look at the photo. "Chopper, do you know what's wrong with her yet?" asked Usopp as he sat back down next to him now that Luffy had been silenced. Chopper looked down at the table. "No. I don't understand. There's no damage to the head that could have affected her memory. I've looked to see if there are any poisons that might take away someone's memories but I couldn't find anything their either." He looked up at her "I'm sorry I don't know why your memories are gone."

She was sad but she tried to smile at him "It's ok Chopper you did your best." Chopper looked as if he might cry but Sanji distracted him by asking "Chopper do you know a way to get her memories back?" Chopper looked at Sanji and replied, "There are many possibilities but without knowing the cause I'm not sure which will work." "Then let's try them all!" cried Luffy, finally having finished his meal. He grinned as he looked at her, "If we try them all one of them has got to work. Right, Chopper?" Chopper looked and Luffy and smiled in agreement. "So what are they exactly?"

So Chopper explained, "Well one way is for her to use the 5 senses to recognise something she has seen, tasted, touched, heard or smelt before, but that might not work because looking at the picture didn't provoke a reaction. But we still have a lot of things we could try. For example.." Chopper continued to explain until finally he said "Or we might just have to wait and see if they come back on there own."

"But before that" interrupted Robin "We need to give our new friend a name, don't you think Captain-san?" Luffy nodded his head in agreement, and seemed to be in deep thought before saying "Why don't we use where we found you?" he suggested "Furo..." But Nami quickly punched him into silence "Umi!" she cried "Since we found you in the _sea_ how about Umi?" But Luffy recovered quickly with another idea, "Saifu!" Everyone turned to look at him "Because we found you with a purse!" This reasoning was quickly followed by another hit from Nami and a chorus of 'baka'.

This went on for a bit until Robin interrupted again. "How about Hana, since you're in a field of flowers in this picture." Everyone paused whilst she thought about it. "I like it" said Hana with a big smile on her face. Luffy cheered and cried "To our new nakama, Hana!" There was a load cheer followed swiftly by an "EEHH!" Hana looked at Luffy "Nakama?" Luffy nodded, "I said I liked you didn't I? So I've decided you're our new nakama!" Hana could only look at Luffy and didn't know what to do or say. Then Sanji spoke "When that guy decides on something nothing will change his mind" he said with a grin, quickly followed by more hearts in his eyes and a "Good choice Luffy!" He was for the third time hit by Nami who smiled at her. "You might find someone who recognizes you on our travels" said Usopp, "Yeah you gotta stay" piped up Chopper. Robin smiled at her and Franky grinned, Zoro sighed but quickly grinned as well. Hana turned back to Luffy who was still smiling his biggest smile.

Tears started forming on Hana's eyes but she quickly wiped them away and smiled back. "HAI!" There was another cheer and she found herself linked together, arm in arm with Luffy Chopper and Usopp who started singing 'We got a new nakama and were gonna play like there's no tomorrow.' Hana laughed at her new friends, and hoped she would never forget this.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter done. I've still got more hope you didn't get to confused by all the 'she' and 'her' s. And now it's time for Translations:

Fushigi onna no ko – mysterious girl (as if Luffy doesn't understand something he'll just say its mysterious lol)

Kawaii – Cute

Kono yaro – you bastard (Chopper always says this and it sounds better in Japanese than english)

-Chan – used to show affection and is added on to girls or animals names

Baka – idiot (for those that might not remember)

Hai – yes

-San – more polite than Chan

Sugoi – Amazing (or 'woah' as I like to say)

Uso – Lie

Souka – I see

Ano – um

Furooke – Bath (Luffy tries to call Hana this but is stopped by Nami again)

Umi – Sea

Saifu – purse or wallet

Hana – flowers

Nakama – friend or work friend (but in 'One Piece' it means a lot more, almost like family really)


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again :) sorry for no updating but I haven't had any internet for a week. Opps. Anyway I did say in my story 'profile' (not really sure what to call it) that there would possibly be SanjixNami and ZoroxRobin. I would quite like an opinion on whether or not to do them, I'm defiantly doing LuffyxHana because they're important in the plot (and I want to write about that :) ) and I think I have an idea for SanjixNami so the real question is Zoro and Robin. I don't have any ideas for them yet though so don't get your hopes up. Anyway on with the story, please review and enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Fushigi Chikara

Hana watched whilst Robin watered the flowers on the deck above the kitchen with the utmost care. Hana looked carefully at the flowers and then opened her purse and looked at the picture. She could not see any flowers in the picture that were on the deck. Not quite sure even if it would have helped Hana put away her purse once again. Robin looked up at Hana and smiled. "You keep looking at that picture" she said, almost stated. Hana sighed "I keep thinking maybe something will come back to me but it doesn't." Robin kept smiling at the newest member of the straw hat pirates. "Don't force yourself." She said simply, "And try not to worry or certain people might get worried too."

"Arigato Robin-san, I'll try to relax some more." Robin smiled once again at Hana who smiled back, until a loud yell distracted them from the conversation. Hana stood up and turned to where the noise was coming from. "Oh my what's going on?" inquired Robin and they both moved down the stairs past the door to the kitchen and onto the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny. There was another yell and sure enough a few seconds later Luffy appeared from the door opposite them on the floor where the rooms had been. "TAIHENDA!" He screamed loudly until Usopp grabbed him and stopped him from running about the deck. Nami once again came down from the front of the ship to see what all the screaming was about, with Sanji in tow.

"What's going on Luffy?" asked a quite frightened Usopp as the problem must be really bad to make Luffy scream like this. Luffy paused and caught his breath, and everyone moved in closer to listen (minus Franky, Zoro and Chopper who were all elsewhere) until he eventually said "Someone has tidied my room!" Usopp went white with shock whilst Sanji and Nami dropped their heads at Luffy's stupidity, Robin smiled and Hana blushed slightly and turned away. "What's the big deal Luffy?" Nami eventually found the will to ask. "So your rooms tidy there's no need to shout like that I thought there was a real emergency." Usopp slowly turned to Nami his mouth wide open. "You have never seen Luffy's room" He explained, "It is the dirtiest place on the entire ship, worse than Franky's workshop!"

"Oh" exclaimed Robin, who was still smiling, "I wonder who could have done such a thing?" Hana blushed slightly more and muttered something under her breath. However Luffy caught some of it and looked at her. "Why are you apologizing Hana?" He asked her, and Hana hid her face as the blush deepened. "I...I..." She stuttered as everyone leaned in again to listen "I was the one who cleaned your room Luffy-san! Hontoni gomen. I'll put everything back the way it was I promise." Luffy looked at her a bit more and then burst into laughter. Hana looked up at him confused, a blush still covering her face. Luffy kept laughing until Nami punched him into silence.

"Don't apologize" she told Hana, "By the sounds of it, it should have been tidied up ages ago. But what I want to know is when you tidied it?" Hana looked at Luffy who had stood up now with a big lump on his head, and then turned to Nami. "I went in their looking for something else to wear after I woke up." She answered still slightly embarrassed but feeling better since Luffy had stopped laughing. Nami nodded "I noticed you were wearing something different." "Yes I didn't like the skirt." Hana confirmed. Nami got slightly annoyed at this and yelled "And what's wrong with my skirt?" Hana quickly jumped behind Luffy with Usopp as Nami yelling was very scary. "I'm sorry I just don't like skirts." She quickly replied. Nami took a deep breath and then calmed down; she didn't like people commenting on her clothes, unless they were good comments.

Robin, was listening with interest, realised something important. "You remembered." She said. Everyone paused to look at Robin as she smiled at Hana. Hana blinked and looked at Robin from behind Luffy; she was still scared of Nami. "What do you mean?" she asked confused. Robin kept smiling at Hana "You have a memory of not liking skirts, correct." She explained, "That means you've got part your original memory still there." Luffy and Hana both blinked as neither of them got it, but Usopp understood. "She means that you haven't quite forgotten who you are as some of your personality is still the same as before." Hana and Luffy both got it "Souka!" they said in unison. Nami sighed at the pair, and hoped that she was really too much like Luffy when she got her memory back.

This new information was quickly put aside by a call from Zoro in the look out on top of the mast. "Oi! We have visitors." Sanji looked up at were the voice came from annoyed "Tell us more than that! Shitty Swordsman." "Nan datou?" Zoro replied with death in his voice. "You heard me." Sanji replied with equal threat and sparks seemed to fly from the speaker and Sanji. Luffy ran forward knocking down Sanji and look up at the speaker "Zoro what have we told you, when you see a ship you say...'YARO-DOMO! It's a ship!'" Luffy said with Usopp. Zoro got really mad with that comment and seriously thought about killing both all three of those idiots.

Franky, who was at the front of the ship steering it, looked out and saw the ship Zoro was talking about. It wasn't as big as Sunny, in fact it was quite small, so didn't seem to be much of a threat. "Nothing to worry about," Franky yelled to the rest of the crew "I don't see a pirate or a marine flag so we should be fine."

'_Flag?'_ Hana looked around at the ship and once again looked up at the flag at the top of the ship. Something about that flag was bugging her, and had been bugging her ever since she first saw it. She thought about it longer and looked towards Robin. "Nee Robin-san?" she asked. "What is it Hana?" said Robin sweetly turning to look at her. "What does that flag on the top of the ship mean?" Nami, Sanji and Usopp felt a sweat drop whilst Robin smiled and Luffy burst into laughter. "It's not funny BAKA!" They yelled at Luffy. "Oh what have we done?" Sighed Nami, "We got this poor girl involved with us and she doesn't even realise how dangerous it'll be on this ship." Luffy laughed some more and put his arm around Hana pulling her closer and causing her to blush. "That's our pirate flag." He explained simply. "Kaizoku?" Hana repeated. She felt that that word should mean something to her, something important, but she couldn't remember.

Luffy nodded his head "Yeah we're pirates, and the marines are after us cause we're really strong." He said proudly. Hana looked up at Luffy her eyes sparkling "Whoa" she said with awe. Luffy grinned his cheesy grin and everyone else looked at both of them hopelessly. "Neither of them realise that danger is a bad thing, do they?" Usopp asked and everyone else nodded whilst Robin laughed at these two strangely similar people. Zoro called to them again from the speaker "Hey that ship is getting really close now." "Don't worry Zoro we can handle it!" cried Luffy as he let go of Hana and him and Usopp linked arms singing "We're the strongest pirates. So no-one can stop us ever!" Hana laughed at them but her laughter was stopped short as she heard something behind her.

The ship that they had seen earlier was now level with Sunny and the crew had boarded the pirate's ship. They were all fairly big men with lots of muscles, guns, swords and scary faces and they had grabbed Hana whilst her back was turned from the edge of the ship. Luffy and Usopp stopped singing and they all looked at the people who had captured their new nakama. Hana was being held by a tall man with tan skin, and a gun was being held to her head. The man smiled wickedly, his eyes were hardened and his face had many scars showing just how many fights he had been in and lived.

"So these are the famous Mugiwara Kaizoku." Said the man in a deep voice, "You weren't that hard to fool. I guess the government is just overestimating you." Luffy glared at the man "Let Hana go." The man smirked and pressed the gun harder onto Hana's skull. "I don't think so. You're going to come quietly or you're friend here gets it." Hana was shaking badly; she didn't know what to do. She was so frightened 'I don't want to die' she thought 'I want to stay with everyone.' Tears formed in her eyes. "L-Luffy..." she barely whispered, but she heard her. Luffy lowered his head so his eyes were hidden under his straw hat. "Hey." Everyone turned to look at Luffy. "We're not fighting them." Everyone nodded, even though they could've easily taken all of them out, Luffy wasn't going risk Hana's life, especially when she was so afraid.

Hana looked at all of them. They were willing to give up to make sure she didn't get hurt. She wanted to cry some more but she couldn't, she had to get out of this trap otherwise they might get hurt. "Right lads," Said the bounty hunter "Beat the straw hat until he can't move; if we give him in alive the marines will probably be pleased and we might get more than the 300 million he's worth. You know how they love public executions" He man laughed as Hana gasped, one that Luffy was worth 300 million, and two that they were going to hurt him so badly. She desperately tried to get free as the men moved closer towards Luffy who just stood there. "No!" Hana cried as the first punch hit Luffy in the face, but he didn't move he just stayed where he was. Hana struggled some more but nothing she did helped. "Stop moving girl!" cried the bounty hunter. "If you keep this up we'll start to kill the rest of the crew, we don't need them alive after all." Hana stopped struggling tears streaming down her face as she could do nothing but watch as Luffy received countless punches and kicks. Finally someone kicked him in the back of his legs and he fell forward as the barrage continued.

Hana saw this and couldn't hold it in any longer. She didn't care if she died; she just wanted them to leave Luffy alone. "Stop..." she whispered through her tears "Please..." Hana looked at the ground her heart breaking at what she had caused. "STOP IT!"" she screamed "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Everyone stopped and looked at her and the men that had been hurting Luffy took a step back away from him. The man holding Hana looked at his crew in shock. "What are you doing you idiots?" He yelled at them "Keep beating him!"

One of the crew member looked up at their captain, "We can't," he replied "I...I can't move!" Hana looked over the scene in shocked and quickly looked to where Luffy was. He was lying on the floor covered in bruises and bumps from where the crew had been beating him. Anger swelled up inside Hana, anger that threaten to kill everyone that had touched Luffy. Luffy, who had defended her, even though he didn't know anything about her, that hadn't fought back in case she was hurt. Hana looked at the bounty hunter with hatred, "Let me go." She told him her voice telling everyone how she was feeling. The bounty hunter let go of Hana's arm and back away from her, lowing his gun to the floor.

"All of you get out of here." Hana ordered "If I ever see you again I will kill you." She looked at the crew her brown eyes filled with hate, and they immediately got back onto their boat and continued on their way. As soon as they had left Luffy sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, they left." Everyone was looking at Hana who had collapsed on the deck and was sitting down with her back resting on the railing. She was shaking worse than when she had had the gun to her head. "Wha...What did I just do?" She asked no one in particular. Everyone was looking at her, Usopp and Nami were quite frightened, Sanji was shocked, Luffy was confused and Robin looked as though she was trying to figure something out.

Franky who had heard everything came down from the front of the ship, "It sounds like you have a Devil's fruit ability." Robin nodded in agreement "And judging by what we've just witnessed I would have to say it's the 'Koe Koe no mi'." Hana didn't understand any of this. "What are you talking about?" she asked "I don't understand." Hana was now terrified of herself more than anything. That power she had just used, she felt like she could've told those men to drown and they would've jumped straight into the sea. The question on her mind was no longer 'Who am I?' it was 'What am I?'

* * *

Whoa hope this wasn't too deep or anything. Please review people I wanna know if this is any good. Sorry this took so long I've been swamped by skool stuff it's horrible :( Any way now it's time for the -

Translation:

Fushigi Chikara – mysterious power

Arigato – Thank you

Taihenda – Emergency

Hontoni gomen – I'm really sorry

Souka – I see

Nan datou? – What was that?

Yaro-domo – Men (Bastard Crew really but that doesn't sound nice lol this is why I prefer japanese)

Baka – Idiot

Kaizoku – Pirates

Mugiwara Kaizoku – Straw Hat Pirates

Koe Koe no mi – Voice Voice Fruit (It took me forever to think of Hana's power but this one seems to be really good at it helped me come up with an idea for her past, Oh yes I know what she's forgotten, if you wanna know you gotta keep reading MUHAHAHA)


	4. Chapter 3

Hello again my adoring fans ;) lol I hope you r all doing well. I have been a bit slow but a lot of stuffs been happening lately, ARG wait no excuses! Also I have just noticed that 6 (I think) people have subscribed to my story :) and 3 people have written to me! This makes me so happy! Thank you for wanting to read this story, this chapter is for you wonderful people! (I may be slightly OTT sorry lol) Anyway here you go hope you enjoy, and I hope I bring more people into my fan club! (Yep defiantly going mad).

Fushigi Niku

Hana lied on the bed thinking about all that she had just been told about her power, and how much it frightened her. She had been shaking uncontrollable on the deck and it had been impossible to calm her down. Sanji had run off to get Chopper whilst the others had explained things to her and discussed what was happening.

_Earlier on the deck_

"Hold on Hana-Chan!" Sanji almost screamed as he ran to fetch Chopper from the medical room where he was spending more time looking for any possible cures for Hana. However Hana was no longer sure if she wanted to know about her past. Whilst Sanji ran off Zoro had come down from the top of the mast and now almost the whole crew was looking at her. She hated it, and was for some reason terrified to look at them, almost as if she was afraid of them, or she didn't want to see them become afraid of her. Nami and Robin moved closer to Hana and sat down opposite her a few feet away.

"Don't worry Hana-Chan," said Robin calmly "I'll explain everything; you're not the only one with strange powers." Hana looked up at them both, and was relieved to see that their faces were not filled with hatred or fear, but concern. She saw similar looks on everyone else's faces (except Zoro who we know is to cool for that lol) and her shaking subsided slightly so it just seemed as if she had a chill. "What's going on?" she asked Robin, as tears threatened to appear once again.

Robin with help from Nami and some of the other crew explained about the Devil's fruit and the different powers it gave people, however these people were weakened by the fruit as they would sink like a hammer in water. "We already have three Devil's Fruit users on this ship." Nami explained, "Robin ate the Hana-Hana no Mi and can now create new body parts anywhere" to demonstrate Robin made a hand appear in the gap between her and Hana and waved at her, Hana jumped in shocked but waved back, "Chopper ate the Hito-Hito no mi changing him from a reindeer into a half human half reindeer mix." Hana gasped as she had slightly wondered about Chopper but as he was kind to her and was trying to help her she didn't ask. "And finally Luffy has the power of the Gomu Gomu no Mi and is now a Gomu-Ningen" She looked at Luffy who grinned and stretched out his mouth to show her. "You must of eaten the Koe-Koe no Mi, which means you can control people with your voice. So you're not really that strange compared to the others" Nami smiled at her.

Hana looked at these people in shock. She felt so happy that she had been found by this crew, this strange crew that seemed to accept her despite her strangeness and her ignorance. She sighed and smiled at them, however she still couldn't stop shaking, and she didn't know why. They had accepted her, but why was she still shaking like a frightened child. Chopper and Sanji came running down the stairs next to Hana and Chopper was filled in on the situation; he had been so busy reading that he hadn't noticed the commotion. Chopper opened his bag and moved closer to try to see what was wrong. Hana flinched and backed away when Chopper tried to hold her arm to measure her pulse. "What's wrong Hana?" asked Nami, "Yeah it's only Chopper" added Usopp. She knew that, she wasn't afraid of Chopper she thought Chopper was one of the cutest animals she had ever seen; not that she could remember any other animals, but still why did she flinch when he had tried to touch her?

"It's your body," said Zoro. Everyone turned to look at the green haired swordsman. Sanji moved closer with a threatening look in his eye "What are you saying about Hana-Chan's body Shitty-Swordsman." Zoro yelled back angrily "Shut up Love-Cook! I mean that her body is remembering something that has happened to her in the past." The two of them glared at each other until Robin cut in. "So something must have happened when Hana used her abilities in the past, something that her body still remembers. That is why she is shaking so much." Zoro stopped and turned to look at Robin and nodded. "Exactly" he said "And by the looks of her shaking something bad."

Hana tried to take this in. Had she done something with her powers, had she killed someone. The thought made her body shake some more and in her mind that confirmed it, she must have killed someone. _'I don't want to know'_ Hana thought _'I'd rather be ignorant and never know.'_ She put her hands to head and tried desperately to think of something else, but she kept hearing voices screaming at her _'Murderer! Murderer!'_ What was going on?

Luffy looked at Hana curled up on the deck as if trying to block something out. Chopper was too scared to touch her in case he scared her more and nobody knew what to do. Luffy moved forward and knelt down in front of Hana so he was only centimetres away and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her and the whole crew (minus Robin cause she doesn't do that) fell to the floor. "BAKA!" yelled Nami, "Were you not listening to what Zoro and Robin said?" "Like I could understand that." Replied Luffy almost proudly. "That's not something to be proud about." Nami sighed completely defeated by Luffy's stupidity. "Listen Luffy" explained Usopp, "Something bad happened to Hana in the past, but she can't remember, and it probably has something to do with her ability." Luffy looked at Hana once again. She was looking up at Luffy tears streaming down her face. Luffy felt something stir in him, he was slowly becoming incredible angry and wanted to beat up whoever had done this to his nakama. But something amazing happened. Luffy forgot about his anger and remembered something, something that was actually very important.

Back when Hana had first been found by Luffy, he had gotten a good look at her back, and front, and now that he thought about it, she had been covered in scars, mostly faded white scars that would not stand out from a distance put were clearly visible when up close. Luffy thought about this for a minute, unsure that he had really seen scars as the bathroom had been quite cloudy. So he leaned forward and reached for Hana. She looked at him, but couldn't move out of fear, however she wasn't quite sure what type of fear as a small blush worked its way across her face. Luffy then grabbed the top of her shirt and peered down it.

The reactions to this were different for the whole crew. Chopper was shocked and immediately back away from Luffy and Hana as fast as he could. Franky's whole jaw dropped until it hit the deck. Usopp had huge blush on his face and tried to hide. Zoro sighed at Luffy's foolishness and Robin smiled as a small realisation hit her and turned into an idea. Sanji was stuck between happiness and anger, whereas Nami was defiantly in full blown anger. Hana just looked at Luffy in complete shock, the tears no longer coming but instead an incredibly large blush that seemed to make her whole body heat up. Nami struggled to hold in her anger and eventually moved forward and smacked Luffy on the head screaming "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" This caused Hana's blushing to increase when Nami's punch sent Luffy straight into her breasts. The different reactions of the crew increased, and Sanji was snapped out of his half happy half angry state into full anger with Nami and yelled "GET OFF HANA-CHAN!" and kicking Luffy extremely hard sending him flying into the upstairs part of the ship to land in the kitchen where a loud crash was heard.

Hana was now, not only incredibly embarrassed but thoroughly confused. Her head was spinning with all the raging emotions and she felt like she would faint any minute. Robin saw this and picked her up and said that she needed rest. Hana walked along in a daze, one arm around Robin's shoulder as she helped her along. The next thing she knew she was lying in a bed, wide awake and still as confused as before.

* * *

Robin left Hana to rest and returned outside to the rest of the crew, who were busy beating Luffy senseless. Robin smiled at the funny site off Luffy yelling "What I do?" and everyone else yelling back "BAKA!" Robin sat on the stairs and hoped that Hana would soon not worry so much about her past, like everyone else on this ship used to, until they met Luffy. She smiled to herself again as she thought about what she had done. She was going to have a lot of fun with this. Maybe she should let Nami-Chan know as well.

Zoro, who had not been involved in the Luffy bashing, walked over towards Robin and noticed her smiling. "What are you smiling about?" he asked her. Robin turned and looked at Zoro her smile still covering her face. Zoro blushed slightly and looked away. "I'm just enjoying myself." She answered still smiling. Zoro began to get suspicious of what Robin had done but seeing that smile just made him walk away before he let himself think something stupid. Robin watched him go still smiling but now for a different reason.

* * *

Hana lay in bed wide awake, her head constantly asking the same questions _'Who was I?' 'What did I do in my past?' 'Why did Luffy do that?' 'Why did I react that way?' _And the only answers that came to mind were_ 'I don't want to know.' 'Something very bad.' 'I don't know.' 'Because I l...' _The last answer she just couldn't finish. The very inkling of the thought mad her blush even more and she hid herself under the covers. She wasn't sure want to think or what to feel, should she be angry with what Luffy did, should she still be worrying about her past, should she be thinking of Luffy as any more than a nakama, should she be ashamed about what she might of done in her past? She was trying desperately to think of what to do when she heard someone enter the room.

'_It's probably Chopper come to see if I'm ok.' _She thought. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, it felt like seconds or maybe hours, she wasn't sure. She was about to get up and ask if she had missed dinner when she heard a loud yawn, and a voice whining tiredly "What I do?" Hana froze under the covers. She knew that voice too well now it seemed._ 'What am I going to do? Luffy accidently came into my room!'_ She was thinking about getting up and pointing out his mistake, but she blushed at the thought and before she could come up with a plan she felt Luffy get under the covers next to her.

She was done for, he would defiantly notice she was there and them what was she to do. They had ending up in the same bed; there was no getting out of this without server embarrassment. However no second had Luffy hit the bed she heard loud snoring. He had fallen asleep so fast, something must have happened. Hana let out a breath she had unintentionally been holding only to realise that he might be tired because of when those bandits or bounty hunters or whatever they were had beaten him. Hana immediately felt incredibly bad and wanted to turn and apologise for all the trouble she had cause but she remembered her situation and tried to figure out what to do.

It could've been minutes or years but eventually Hana felt brave enough to risk moving. She lifted the covers over her head so she could see what was going on, and was met with Luffy's face. Another blush appeared across her face as she examined the situation she was in. Luffy was lying next to her one of his arms stretched out above her head, the other over the side of the bed with one of his legs. It was only when she looked around that she fully realised what was going on. Luffy wasn't in her room, she was in his!

How she had ending up in here she wasn't sure, but this meant that she had to go outside and risk getting to her room without being seen, and considering she didn't know what time it was, this was a very risky move. However she figured it was better than staying in here and risk being discovered by Luffy if he woke up. She blushed again just thinking about it. So ever so slowly she turned so her back was towards him and began to move towards the edge of the bed. She had only just moved her feet so she could feel the edge of the bed when she felt the bed move and an arm wrapped itself around her waist.

Hana froze once again. She had been discovered, now what was she going to do? Hana closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was sleeping but the heat coming off her body from embarrassment was surely giving her away. And then she felt Luffy move closer to her. She still had her back to him and slowly he moved forward, until she could faintly feel his breath on her neck. Hana seemed to be getting redder and hotter as the seconds, or hours as it seemed, went by until eventually Luffy's mouth was nearly on her neck. 'What is he doing?' she screamed in her head. And then she heard a faint whisper come from Luffy. She listened carefully to see what he was saying.

"N...Niku..." WHAT? What was the matter with this boy? Was he dreaming? Hana was mildly relieved by this but now she had a new problem. How did she get out of this without waking Luffy up? She tried moving forward slightly but Luffy tightened his grip on her. "Niku" he said again, but this time followed by "Itadakimasu." Hana thought about what this could mean when she felt herself heat up even move as Luffy closed the gap between his mouth and her neck. But he wasn't done there; next he began to nibble on her neck, sending shivers up her spine.

Hana couldn't stop herself gasping at this sudden contact and her head began spinning with the heat and the emotions swirling around inside her. It felt like she was drowning as she desperately tried to keep her head above the water, trying not to sink into this feeling that was enveloping her. She no longer cared for subtly, she had to get out of here. She struggled and tried desperately to break free of Luffy's grip, whilst trying not to gasp at the feeling pouring into her though her neck. But no matter how hard she fought Luffy still kept a tight hold of her.

'_What do I do now?'_ she thought and looked about the room to see if there was anything to help her. Knowing Luffy there was probably a real piece of meat on the floor she could use. But she looked around and soon remembered that she had only just tidied this room earlier today. She mentally kicked herself for being so foolish, however how could anyone have seen this coming. She tried to think of something when Luffy decided to change his sleep eating tactics. Now she could feel his tongue licking her neck. The blushes just kept coming and she was so close to giving in and letting it consume her, however she noticed a way out of her problem.

She was still trying to get away when she realised she had missed something when cleaning. Just sticking out from under the bed was a tub of ice cream with a spoon in it. How she had missed it she didn't know but it was a saving grace. Hana moved her hand and stretched as far as she could to try and grab the spoon. She was inches away when she froze where she was. Luffy had stopped with his dream eating, which could only mean...

Hana turned her head slowly and was met with Luffy's black eyes staring at her slightly confused. "Hana..?" he said still looking half asleep. Hana blushed her face inches from his, the drowning feeling slowing coming back. She screamed, picked up the spoon and shoved it in his mouth. Luffy was so confused his grip on her lessened and Hana took this chance to run to the door and leave Luffy's room far behind.

Luffy watched as she ran a highly confused look on his face, and little did either of them know but an eye that had been watching them from the ceiling vanished in a small shower of petals.

* * *

HEHE I am pure evil. Hope that went down well with u guys, and thank you again for all the comments I really appreciate any and all of them as they encourage me to write. Unfortunately I won't be updating for a while. I have a performance today (I am terrified) it's nothing serious but I hope it goes well, and after that I have exams so I won't be writing for a few weeks but when I get the chance I will be writing short bits for the next chapter, so it'll take a while. P.S I am currently excepting any offers for Hana's real name, I have the plot all down but I am really bad at names as you may have guessed from the title, so any help with her name would be usefully. Thank You! And now for the

Translations:

Fushigi Niku – mysterious meat (I got the idea for the bedroom scene from _'This Can't be Real'_ by _.Hitachiinx3_ she is so funny)

Hana-Hana no Mi – Flower-Flower Fruit

Hito-Hito no mi – Human-Human Fruit

Gomu Gomu no Mi – Rubber-Rubber Fruit

Gomu-Ningen – Rubber Human

Koe-Koe no Mi – Voice-Voice Fruit

Baka – Idiot

Niku – Meat

Itadakimasu – word said before eating (kinda like saying grace I guess but I ain't religous so I wouldn't know) bascially means 'Time to Eat'


	5. Chapter 4

EXAMS! I don't like exams at all, so sorry if this chap is a little late. Thank you for being so understanding :) I'm grateful for all the feedback I have been getting recently, also thank you for your name suggestion, I am now writing a list of possible names; please help me fill it up. This chapter is a little short. I wanted more to happen in the plot but I realise I am late so it's just HanaxLuffy in this (sorry folks) Oh there is this great picture I found of Luffy which shows exactly his expression in the being of the Chapter and here it is: jeeto2013 . deviantart . com/art/Luffy-36457566

Anyway enjoy the chap! :)

Fushigi Heya

It had been a few days since the 'eating' incident and Hana was avoiding Luffy like the plague. She spent most of her time with Robin and the flowers whilst occasionally looking towards the lions head at the front of the ship and quickly looking away again with a blush on her face. Robin counted that she did this around 25 times a day and smiled knowingly at her never asking what was wrong. Hana was extremely confused. She'd only been on the boat for less than a day and so much happened. And now, when she had been on it for nearly a week, nothing had happened, at all! She didn't dare approach Luffy to see what he thought of the incident, or if he even knew what had happened. She was so confused she was having trouble eating. Sanji was getting more and more bruises from Nami for constantly hounding Hana about it. Nami didn't know what was going on but her woman's intuition was telling her it was something serious.

Luffy also had no idea what to do. He had almost no idea what had happened that night and every time he tried to think about it he got so confused his head started to hurt. He sometimes noticed Hana looking at him, he thought he counted 15 times once, and could only look back in confusion (see the picture for cute image). However this didn't affect Luffy's eating habits too much. He still ate about the same about, minus some snacks and pieces of meat. Robin seemed to be the only one on board who had the slightest idea of what was going on. She smiled to herself occasionally and decided not to interfere too much, for a while at least.

Hana was now extra careful when going to bed. She even put a sign up on her room that she had made with Usopp, not explaining to him why. It was a small white sign with a purple outline saying 'Hana's Room' with flowers on it. When asked by Chopper and Usopp why she had put a sign up she simply smiled and said "So I don't forget." They didn't ask after that.

Hana lay in her bed after eating the smallest portion of Sanji's food. She had to keep assuring him that there was nothing wrong with his cooking she just hadn't adjusted to being on the ocean yet. Hana was starting to wonder if she had always lied, as the explanations seemed to pop into her head every time she was asked something she didn't want to answer. Hana lay back unable to sleep, she hadn't been sleeping well either, when suddenly there was a small rumbling sound. She looked down as she realised that her stomach was crying for food. She sighed and decided to have a small snack and then sleep, so she got up and made her way quietly towards the kitchen trying not to wake anyone.

Hana stepped out onto the deck and looked at the stars. This had been the first time she had been out when it was this dark and she liked the look of the stars. She would have to ask for the next lookout duty so she could have a better look as right know her stomach was dragging her to the kitchen. She went down the stair, across the deck, up some more stairs and opened the door to the kitchen, making her way towards the fridge whilst muttering a small apology to Sanji as she was about to raid his kitchen. Hana stood in front of the fridge door and lifted her arm to open the door.

The second she touched the handle her feet felt rather strange. Hana looked down and soon realised the floor had gone and she started falling down a trap door. Hana screamed as fear rippled though her, but thankfully she soon landed on something soft and she collapsed on the cushion that saved her. 'I guess I'm afraid of falling. Or would that scare anyone?' Hana pondered this awhile and lay down trying to catch her breath and letting the adrenaline slowly disappear. Hana had just started to calm down when she noticed something that made her blush madly. Hana moved her hands to either side of her and pushed herself upwards and looked down and the pirate she was lying on top off.

Luffy looked up at Hana as she tried to understand what was happening. She was blushing madly and had seemed to have forgotten how to speak. They stared at each other for what could have been seconds although it seemed like days. Luffy was very confused by Hana's reaction. He really had no idea what was going on. He was just about to ask when Hana seemed to come back to reality, quickly screamed and shuffled back to the other side of the room she had fallen in. She looked around for a way out and found none. All she could see were the wooden walls and a big sign that said 'DON'T STEAL THE FOOD LUFFY!'

Luffy looked at Hana who was busy looking at the floor and he burst into laughter. Hana blushed again and looked up. "You're so funny!" Luffy said though his laughing "I'm glad I made you my nakama." Hana face went redder and she looked back down at the floor as Luffy continued laughing. Suddenly the embarrassment started turning into anger as she got annoyed with herself for being such a fool. She clenched her fists whilst Luffy kept laughing and then something snapped. She looked up her face still red but anger showing through. "URUSAI!" she yelled. Luffy immediately stopped laughing and looked at Hana, who realised what she had said and immediately went back to embarrassed mode.

"Gomen nasai." Said Hana quietly still not looking at him. Luffy grinned at the weird, yet funny, behaviour of his new nakama, "Daijyobu!" Feeling better, Hana looked up and smiled back at Luffy before taking a better look around the room. "Where are we?" She asked Luffy who then got a very upset look on his face, like the one a child gives when being told off. "Sanji set this trap up for when I try to steal food." He explained. "And you fell for it?" she said in a very 'your such a fool' way. Luffy looked up at her and replied rather annoyed "So did you!" Hana laughed at this and the whole situation they had gotten themselves into. Suddenly all that she had been worrying about didn't seem important anymore. Luffy joined in the laughter and after a while they both calmed down.

"So how do we get out?" Hana asked getting up and checking the walls for a secret panel, or something like that. "We don't." Luffy replied "look" he pointed to another sign on the wall which read, 'If you try to escape you won't get any snacks for a week!' Hana looked at the sign and realised what this meant. Luffy wouldn't risk his snacks to escape; the very idea was stupid for him, which is a big thing as there is not much that Luffy finds stupid. Hana sighed and tried to see if there was at least something more comfortable to sit on if she had to wait down here. There was nothing.

So Hana stayed sitting on the hard wooden floor, Luffy opposite her, and asked "When will he come and get us?" Luffy pondered this for a while before answering "Tomorrow." Hana blushed as she realised what this meant. "Y...You mean...we have to spend the night...down...here." Luffy nodded and Hana's blush intensified. Considering what happened last time her and Luffy had...she did not want to risk a repeat performance. "What's wrong?" asked Luffy noticing the worry on her face. Hana looked at him and waved her arms in front of her "It's nothing...nothing at all." She hastily replied "It's just...there's nothing comfortable to sleep on." Yet another lie somehow forged at the speed of light, Hana thought to herself, lying like this was defiantly not good for her soul. Luffy thought about this and grinned "Don't worrying I'm a rubber man so you can lean on me." Speaking about what was bad for her soul. Hana blushed even more and shook her head so fast it nearly fell off. "No...No I couldn't do that!" Luffy cocked his head to one side with a confused look on his face, "Why not? You won't sleep on the floor."

Hana desperately tried to think of an excuse, anything to get her out of this situation, but her nerves stopped her from thinking properly and she couldn't think of anything. She opened and closed her mouth as her mind raced with embarrassment, fear and mild confusion. Then she realised what a fool she must look at closed her mouth immediately. Luffy say that she seemed to have given up and grinned. "Then it's settled." He said lying down on the floor. "Come on the sooner we go to bed the sooner we can eat." Part of Hana sighed at how Luffy only seemed to think about food, but the rest of her was trying to control the swirling mass of emotions rising up within her yet again. She noticed Luffy looking at her and realised that if she kept acting so weird he might regret making her his nakama. So she picked herself up and moved towards Luffy.

Hana sat down and rested her head on Luffy's stomach, the rest of her body laid out across the floor away from him as she tried to put as much distance between her and Luffy as possible. However Luffy saw this and wasn't having any of it. "Hey." He called out, making Hana jump slightly. "W...What is it?" She stuttered back. Luffy stretched out his arms so that they were on Hana's shoulders and pulled her up next to him so that they were lying side by side. "You said you couldn't sleep here so don't worry about sleeping on me." Luffy answered and with a small grin on his face continued to say; "Chopper told me that you always have to have a good night's sleep or its bad for your health." Hana blushed as she realised Luffy's concern for her. She was about to thank him when suddenly the whole ship rocked to the side causing a serious muddle.

Hana was lying with her back on the floor her forehead hurt as if she had hit something. She opening her eyes to see what was going on. The rocking had caused Luffy to roll over on top of Hana, his hands either side of her head to steady himself. Hana blushed, and she could've sworn Luffy did too slightly but before she could check there was a loud bang and a door that had been hidden on the inside of the room slammed open. Hana and Luffy both turned their heads to see what was going on.

Sanji was standing at the door, his face first showing shock but this quickly turned to rage as he got a closer look at the situation. Hana realised what must be going through his head and tried to clear up the misunderstanding "Sa...Sanji-san it's not what it looks like." But no sooner had she said this than Luffy said "Yes it is." Hana looked at Luffy blushing, many thoughts running through her head, but before she could do anything a foot came into contact with Luffy's head sending him to the other side of the room. Hana was completely snapped out of her embarrassment and sat up to look at Luffy whose face was in close contact with the wall. Sanji went over to where Hana was sitting and offered her his hand to help her up. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner Hana-Chan." Hana blinked and looked at Sanji puzzled by his strangeness. She was about to try to explain again when Luffy jumped back up yelling "What was that for?" and he just managed to avoid another kick from Sanji. "For trying to do those sorts of things to someone as sweet as Hana-Chan!" Sanji replied with another kick "A gentleman never does something like that." Luffy dodged the kick and looked at Sanji confused, "What do you mean?"

But before Sanji could answer he was stopped by Nami hitting him on the head causing him to fall to the floor. "What are you doing down here in the middle of the night!" she yelled, not liking that her beauty sleep was disturbed for no good reason. "Gomen Nami-San!" cried Sanji jumping back up "I was trying to protect Hana from our stupid Captain." Nami look behind Sanji at a cross Luffy and a scared and nervous Hana and sighed. "Everyone back to your rooms, I can't deal with this right now." Nami ordered grabbing Sanji by the collar and dragging him out of the room. Hana just watched as they left and sighed. At least all this was over and she could go to bed.

She was just about to get up when she saw a hand in front of her as Luffy offered to help her up. Hana blushed slightly and accepted the hand and soon she was back on her feet. Hana looked at Luffy burning with questions as he grinned at her but the only thing she could force out was "Are you all right?" Luffy looked at her and answered "I'm fine, but why'd he have to hit me?" Hana blushed, looked at the floor and tried to explain "Um...Luffy" She began quietly, but before she had a chance he continued to say "I mean it was what it looked like." Hana looked up at Luffy bright red. "W...What do you...What do you mean?" Luffy blinked and looked at her "Well it did look like he ship had rocked and we had fallen over."

Hana blushed and nodded. Luffy grinned again and took her hand leading her out of the room. "Come on you don't know the way do you?" Hana allowed herself to be dragged around the ship until they reached the deck. It was still late, the stars and the moon looked down on the deck and Hana gazed up at them in awe. Luffy looked at Hana as she stared at the stars. Realising she was being watched she turned to him and smiled, "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked. Luffy looked at her and nodded. Hana continued to smile and looked back towards the stars. They stood there for a while until sleep began to call Hana to bed. She yawned and immediately felt embarrassed. Luffy grinned and took her towards the bedrooms.

After saying goodnight Hana found herself in her room, exhausted by the events of what had happened and slightly embarrassed that she hadn't let go of Luffy's hand until she had reached her room. She moved towards the bed and fell down on it falling into a good sleep that she hadn't had in a few days.

* * *

I am sooooo sorry that this is so late. I really have no excuse. Again I am sorry. I wanted this to be longer but I realise I was really behind so I decided to leave it there for now. I promise to really try to get the next chapter up as I have nearly broken up for the wonderful summer holidays. I won't give up on this story even if it takes a while for me to write, so once again sorry. And here are the

Translations:

Fushigi Heya – Mysterious room

Urusai – Shut up (I know some of you may think that that bit is random but haven't you ever been so embarrassed that you got angry, no, just me then)

Gomen nasai – I'm really sorry

Daijyobu – It's all right

Gomen - Sorry


	6. Chapter 5

Right! I will get this done quicker than my last chapter! I hope you like it, this one has a bit more plot cause the last chapter didn't cause I ended up rushing it a bit. Hope this goes well, please stay with me on the slowness. It's nearly the summer hols so I can work more on this and forget annoying skool. Hope you enjoy the chap :)

Fushigi no Riku

Hana was getting used to life on Thousand Sunny; she was really starting to feel like one of the crew. She helped Usopp fish for food; watered the flowers with Robin; went up to the top of the mast to keep lookout when Zoro fell asleep or was too busy training; sorted Chopper's herbs for him so he could focus on making his medicines; looked over maps with Nami and helped her sort them out; occasionally helped Sanji do the washing up but he would often say that he un-gentlemanly to let her do so; looked after Franky's creations with him; and Luffy...

Hana and Luffy were getting on much better than after the incident in his room, although Luffy still seemed to remember nothing. Hana would often go and talk to Luffy on the lion's head of the ship. They could talk for ages. She asked Luffy about all of the crew's adventures and dreams. Luffy told her of all of the places they had been and declared loudly that he would be King of the Pirates.

"Kaizoku Ou?" asked Hana, "What's that?" Luffy smiled widely at her, "It's the person with the most freedom in the entire ocean!" Hana looked at Luffy with stars in her eyes "That sounds so cool!" she said, "Doesn't it?" replied Luffy still grinning, "And we're gonna find One Piece to get to our dreams!" Hana was beginning to realise what type of crew this was. She was starting to feel lucky for having wound up on this ship, this ship with all these amazing people who were trying so hard for their dreams but having fun along the way, despite the tough times and the sad times. "I wonder if I could have a dream." Hana thought out loud without really thinking. Luffy looked at her slightly confused, "Isn't your dream to get your memory back?" Hana blushed slightly and quickly smiled "O-Of course." She said laughing nervously. Luffy was still confused but he didn't ask her.

In truth Hana was really enjoying her time with the crew, she never wanted to leave. But she had this feeling, this horrible feeling in the back of her mind that, if she got her memories back, she would have to leave. It was like when she had first discovered her powers, those voices kept telling her things that she didn't want to hear, or believe. She still had nightmares about it.

She would be all alone surrounded by nothing but black, and then they would come. The voices would whisper to her, _'murderer'_ and she would shake with fear. Then from out of the darkness everyone would appear, all of the crew which she had begun to feel close to, who had become something so precious to her, and they would turn their backs on her and walk away, the voices still whispering almost as if the crew were saying it. She would wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, realise it was only a dream and go back to sleep. This didn't happen often but the idea still scared her.

She was so afraid so what the voices and her powers meant. She didn't think ever wanted to know, she would rather live in ignorance and stay on this ship, with this crew, forever. 'Besides' she thought to herself 'maybe I was meant to forget my past to be happy.' This thought and the crew kept her going, and slowly helped the dreams appear less often, but didn't make them vanish completely.

The talks with Luffy defiantly helped, and soon she found herself wishing she had been with him from the beginning, so that she could have experienced all of these amazing stories he had told her. Maybe that was her dream, to go on an adventure with the Straw-Hat Crew forever. This thought made her smile and forget all about her fears.

Part of her wanted to ask the others what their dreams were, but she felt like it would be prying into their lives to much, especially considering she had only known them for just over a week. Only a week and they already felt like family, well Zoro and Franky scared her a bit for different reasons but still, she felt like they were already really close. She wondered if many people were this welcoming to a person they knew nothing about.

The best part about being on this crew, Hana found, was doing the night watch. Often Hana would ask to do it and would end up staring at the stars for ages. She was captivated by them, and she thought that maybe they were somehow related to her past. She dismissed the idea and simply put it to the fact that she had no recollection of seeing stars before. In fact she even borrowed a pair of binoculars from Usopp so that she could get a better look at them.

Also Hana had decided to keep a diary of her time spent with the crew. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt so happy with them on the ship, almost as if she had never felt happiness like this, which she supposed she didn't as she couldn't remember feeling anything before waking up here anyway. She was determined to remember this feeling and these people, so a diary seemed like the best way forward. Of course she didn't tell anyone about it. Robin seemed suspicious when Hana asked if she had any blank books but she didn't ask her about it. Hana was writing all of her thoughts and feelings in her new diary. Everything she could remember, her powers, the voices, and most importantly about her new nakama.

Hana was busy writing when Usopp and Chopper burst into her room. Hana jumped and immediately closed her diary locking it. Usopp and Chopper didn't see though they were too busy trying to get their breath back. Hana looked at them both until they looked up at her and panting heavily said "We've reached an island."

Hana looked at them blankly. She blinked and tried to figure out what this meant to her. There was a long silence until Usopp eventually said "We might find someone who knows you here." Chopper nodded and added "Since this is the nearest island to where we found you." The reality of the situation hit Hana like a load of bricks. _'Someone that knew her,' 'this might be her home island'_. Hana had a mighty strong urge to run and hide, but she didn't want to worry her new nakama so she simply smiled and said, "I'll be right there, give me a sec." Usopp and Chopper shot off to the deck, probably to get a better look at the new island.

Hana closed the door behind them and fell to the floor. Too soon, it was too soon. She didn't want to leave. It had only just been over a week since she had woken up on this wonderful ship. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't bear to leave. Hana tried not to cry. She really wanted to stay. She didn't know what to do. Hana sat their thinking about her options. She could run away. It was better than the crew learning the truth about her. She knew that whatever the truth was it was too horrible for them to know. She was still thinking when there was a knock on the door. Hana jumped, made sure she wasn't crying, and opened it.

Robin was standing outside her room with a small smile on her face. Hana looked at her and wanted to cry, to beg, and to plead so she could stay. But before she could do any of these things Robin took her hand and said "Don't worry" Hana looked at Robin who kept smiling. It was as if she knew about her worries and was trying to comfort her. _'But she couldn't possible know'_ thought Hana _'She must just think I'm nervous about finding my family or something.'_

Hana nodded and returned the smile. Robin kept a hold of her hand and took her outside. Hana stepped out on deck and heard her name being called. "Hana" she looked up and say that Nami was at the front of the ship calling her "Come and look at this." Hana smiled at Robin and let go of her hand before she went to see Nami. Hana slowly walked up the steps to where Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were waiting for her and looked at them. Usopp and Chopper were looking at the island but Nami was looking at her smiling and Luffy looked at her briefly, with a slightly confused look on his face, but no soon had Hana looked at him he turned away back to the island making Hana unsure if she had actually seen his expression accurately.

Then Hana looked up at the island that could be her home. She moved closer to the front of the ship until she was leaning on the railings. She stared at the island in front of her for what seemed to be a long time. It was a small island, judging from the weather it seemed to be a spring island. There was a town just ahead of them with a small port for ships, most of the island was covered in trees and there was a large hill, or a small mountain, behind the town blocking the rest of the island from out of sight. Hana looked very carefully at the whole of the island.

Unintentionally Hana smiled and sighed, but she quickly corrected her mistake by looking down and shaking her head. "I don't recognise this island." She said her head still bowed so not to show the relief on her face. However unknown to her Luffy had already started to notice her true feelings about her memory.

Usopp, Chopper and Nami hadn't noticed anything however, and just stared at Hana feeling sorry for her. "Don't worry Hana." Said Usopp as he moved towards her, "We still might find someone who knows you here" Hana went ridged with fear but all of them, minus one, took it for hope. "See" said Nami putting her hand on her back "There's still a chance." Hana didn't want to worry anyone so she looked up at Nami with the biggest smile she could manage, "Yeah" she said "Maybe there is."

* * *

The ship soon arrived at the island and docked in the port. When no one stopped them for being pirates the crew decided what they were going to do. Nami and Robin decided to go shopping, Nami for clothes and Robin for books, Chopper also wanted medical books so decided to tag along, as did Sanji except he didn't want to buy anything. Franky was going to see what tools they had in the town and Zoro said something about maybe some more weights. Luffy had disappeared, and the others said that that was normal and that he'd come back when he was hungry. Usopp thought he would try to find some things for his inventions. And then when this was sorted everyone turned to Hana.

"What are you going to do Hana?" Chopper asked her. "You could tag along with someone and look out for anyone you might know." Offered Nami, but Hana shook her head. "It's ok" she said smiling "I'll go on my own but first I'm going to stay on the ship to sort out some things and see if anything comes back." The crew looked at her but no one questioned her actions. Instead Robin backed her up "That might be best." She said looking like she was thinking carefully about something "If you start to get flashbacks it might become disorienting so it's safe to stay on the ship until you're sure nothing will happen." Chopper nodded in agreement and soon it was settled and the crew left the ship whilst Hana turned and went into her room.

She sighed as she fell on her bed. Robin had saved her by getting rid of any suspicions the crew might have been having. Again Hana thought she might know what was going on but she again she shook her head and thought that it was impossible. And now she was alone she could wait for the crew to come back and tell them she had failed and they would let her stay on the ship.

Hana almost wanted to smile, but she was too smart for that. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever, someone would notice that she was just tagging along, not really even looking for her memory, and then they would ask why and she would have to leave. Hana wanted to cry again, but she thought that she had cried too much already. She wanted so much to be brave like the others. All of those stories Luffy had told her about their adventures, she wanted to join them, but she couldn't do the things they did. She wasn't strong or brave enough to stay with them, she couldn't even face her own past much less tell her new nakama that she feared it. She really wanted to be brave so she didn't cry. _'But that's probably as brave as I get' _Hana thought to herself scornfully _'Brave enough not to cry.'_ She nearly laughed at how weak she was.

Hana decided to leave the room in an attempt to leave the depressing thoughts she was having. She stepped out onto the deck and sat on the swing. She swung herself back and forth for a while not really thinking about anything, the swing seemed to help her relax more, until someone spoke.

"You're not going to leave the ship are you?"

Hana jumped in the swing and brought it to a halt looking around her to find the owner of the voice. She found him standing by the railings to her left looking at her. Hana looked away. She had been caught. "How did you know?" she asked her face still turned away from the swordsman. "I'm more observant than most of those idiots." He replied. Hana turned to look at Zoro who was looking at her with a blank expression on his face. She could never tell how Zoro felt unless he was angry, which was obvious. Hana blinked away the tears "You're going to tell them?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady, she didn't know what Zoro thought of her but she didn't want him looking down on her for being weak. Zoro looked at her without speaking for a bit until eventually he answered "No, but you will have to at some point. They may be idiots but they will notice eventually." Hana kept quiet and looked at the ground under her feet.

Zoro looked at her before sighing to himself. Robin had told him to be nice to her when he confronted her and he didn't want to give her any reason not to like him. Robin hadn't tried to persuade him not to talk to her when she noticed that he knew but she didn't want him to hurt her. So Zoro continued to speak "I know something has happened to you, something bad. But you shouldn't worry so much." Hana looked up at Zoro mildly shocked. "Everyone on this ship has had bad pasts but now we don't have to worry about them. We've all moved on from our pasts and are now moving forward towards our futures." Hana realised what Zoro was trying to tell her. If she didn't remember her past she would never be able to move on from it. She would be stuck fearing it forever and she would never be able to move forward with everyone else.

Hana nodded to show she understood. "Thank you." She said with a small smile on her face. Zoro shrugged his shoulders and moved towards Hana. "It's ok." He said patting Hana on the head before showing a small smile. "Good luck" and then he left. Hana wasn't sure she would ever understand Zoro but she smiled. It seemed as though they had become closer as nakama and she wasn't that scared of him anymore. So Hana decided to set off into the town and find her memory.

* * *

It wasn't easy and most people would have given up after 4 hours but not Hana, Zoro's words had made her determined to find her memory. First she just walked into the shops looking around trying to catch someone's eye so that maybe if they knew her they would say. That plan however soon failed as it seemed most people avoided looking at her. _'Perhaps they know I was on pirate ship.'_ She thought. After wandering around for a bit she ran into Robin and Chopper in a bookstore. Chopper was delighted to see her and even though he was in his full reindeer form Hana knew it was him and bent down to say hello. He told her how he was looking for books on amnesia to help her and she thanked him. Robin smiled at her and seemed glad to see her. Hana asked her about how to go about finding someone who might know her. Robin thought about it and then said "Why don't you ask about the town's history, you might remember something and if you talk to people you are more likely to draw attention to yourself." Hana nodded, thanked Robin and decided to go her own way. She still didn't want the crew to learn about her past, not until she had figured it out herself and had started to move forward.

Next she saw Nami and Sanji. Nami seemed to be having fun and waved at her across the street and Sanji who was carrying all of Nami's shopping, all 8 bags, was too busy following Nami to notice her. Hana smiled and waved back and Nami but didn't go and talk to them as Nami was soon distracted by some shoes in a sale. Hana walked into another book store and asked the owner about the town's history, she thought if anyone would know it would be someone who lived around books. However the owner didn't have much to say. He seemed suspicious of her and also it didn't seem like he knew very much. He told her that this town was built about 75 years ago as a trading town and when she asked about recent history he told her that there was nothing important to tell her, that everyone just went about their lives as normal and that nothing note worthy happened. Hana thanked him and left.

Hana got the same story from everyone she asked and she was starting to worry that she might be attracting too much attention, especially since she had been asking the same questions for 3 hours, so she decided to leave the town and go into the forest next to it to get away from the people. Hana wandered around for a while until she realised that she was lost. She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, one minute she was walking amongst the trees, next she turned and couldn't see the way out. The forest was thick and all she could see were trees in every direction. _'Opps'_ she thought. For some reason, even though she was lost, Hana felt totally at ease within the forest, she felt as though the trees were protecting her, not trapping her. Unsure as to why she felt this way Hana decided to continue walking, sure that she would find an exit eventually.

She wasn't sure how far she walked, she felt like she could never stop walking in such a wonderful place. The trees circled her and the sunlight shining through the leaves made everything even greener. She felt like she could lie there and take a nice long nap. But Hana knew that if she didn't come back soon everybody would worry, so she decided to climb one of the trees to see where she was. The trees were very tall and Hana became a bit scared of what would happen should she fall, but she had decided to be brave so she kept climbing. Eventually she broke through the top of the trees and she gasped. She had wandered so far. The village was to her right, but it was so far, she could just make out some of the houses and see the small orange and yellow pirate ship in the docks. She could see the sea stretched out for miles, a never ending sea. Behind her was a cliff as she had been walking uphill for some parts of her journey and had got closer to the hill/mountain.

But the thing that caught Hana's attention was in front of her and slightly to the right. She leaned closer to get a better look, and that was when it happened. Before she knew what was going on Hana heard a sharp crack and she felt her balance shift. Then she was falling. She fell through the branches hitting some of them hard as she fell, but they weren't strong enough to stop her falling. She tried to grab one as she fell only to have her hand splintered and the branch snap off. She couldn't think, she couldn't even scream. The only thing she could do was curl her into a ball and hope it didn't hurt too much. And then she hit it.

And it was surprisingly soft, like she had fallen on a trampoline. She opened her eyes. She was met with deep black eyes. Hana blushed deeply as she realised that it had happened again. She was once again much too close to the captain. She jumped off of him and moved away slightly as he stood up whilst laughing. "Daijyobu ka?" he asked her "You fell a long way." Hana blushed again and nodded "What are you doing here Luffy?" she asked him. Luffy looked at her for a bit then answered "I went for a walk and this place seemed so nice I had a nap." Hana blushed a bit more as she realised that that was what she was going to do, "Then I woke up to see you falling so I caught you." Hana looked up at the height she had fallen from and realised how lucky she was that Luffy had decided to take a nap under this tree. "What were you doing up there any way?" Luffy asked her. Hana looked at him and explained "I got lost so I decided to find the town by climbing the tree." Luffy nodded as this seemed like a good reason. "But next time," Luffy said looking at Hana and then up to the branch she had been sitting on, "Next time don't climb unless you're sure someone can catch you." Hana blushed as she noticed that Luffy didn't want her hurt. "After all you're my nakama." He finished smiling. Hana smiled back and nodded.

"So what did you see up there." Luffy asked her. Hana gasped as she remembered what had caused her to fall in the first place and stood up quickly, causing her to flinch slightly as she stretched her wounds from the branches. Luffy looked at her and stood up to give her a hand. "I'm alright" she said, _'I will be brave.'_ She thought to herself. "I saw something before I fell." She explained. "This way. Come on!" she cried running in the direction she had seen it. Luffy ran after her excited by this supposedly interesting thing. Hana kept running something making her continue faster and faster until she reached the edge of the forest and the light hit her.

They looked around at the sight in front of them. Then were in a clearing with trees all around them, to their right the trees thinned slightly so you could just see the town in the distance. The clearing was bright green and covered in sunflowers, all reaching high into the sky, most of them were bigger than Hana and some reached up to about half the height of the trees. Hana gasped at the sight before her. She was astonished by the beauty of the field. Luffy looked around with her "Suigoi!" he cried and look up at the sunflowers "Takai!" Hana looked around again and then reached into her pocket and pulled out her purse. She opened it and looked at the picture inside. She sighed and looked around once more. "It's not it." She said quietly. Luffy looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?" he asked her. Hana turned to him and smiled slightly. "It's not the same flower as the one in my picture." Luffy leaned over her shoulder to look at the picture. Hana blushed slightly but continued her explanation. "If I can't find anyone that knows me I thought I would try to find this flower."

Hana hadn't really paid much attention to the flower in her picture before until Robin mention she hadn't seen a flower like that before. She thought that they might be rare so then they might help point out her home. The flower in question wasn't as tall as the sunflowers but was still very noticeable. The petals were quite big and purple in colour, with pink at both ends of the petal. (I'm kinda thinking of something like a violet but much bigger with the pink added)

Luffy nodded as he understood what she meant and looked at her. She looked slightly sad to him so he put one arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry; you don't have to find you memory right now. You can take your time." Hana blushed slightly and nearly cried as Luffy seemed to have guessed what she was thinking. "And we'll all help you cause we're nakama." Hana tried not to flinch at this thought. She still didn't really want them to know her past, at least not until she was sure it wasn't as bad as she thought. She smiled and nodded, trying to cover her worries, "Thank you."

Luffy tried to ignore the impulse to yell at Hana for lying, he knew she was hiding something but he didn't want to ask if it upset her. So he just grinned and nodded back. "Right! Let's go then!" he yelled picking Hana up and throwing her over his back so he was giving her a piggy back. Hana blushed and stuttered "W...What are you doing L...Luffy?" Luffy looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. "We're gonna go to the next island and find you home." "B...But why the piggy back?" "Huh? Cause you're injured." So Luffy ran towards the town and eventually back to the ship where the rest of their nakama were waiting. And the both laughed the whole way there.

* * *

Phew! Another one bites the dust. Again sorry for the wait, school trips and a holiday to turkey got me distracted. I really wanna get the next chap done though. Hehehehe. More evilness from me, you will all know soon enough! Hope you liked the Chap! And onto the

Translations:

Fushigi no Riku – mysterious land (I wanted to say field but I don't know the word in Japanese so I thought land would do)

Kaizoku Ou – PIRATE KING!

Daijyobu ka? – Are you all right?

Suigoi – Amazing (or again 'woah')

Takai – High (can also mean expensive but in this case Luffy means the height of the sunflowers)


	7. Chapter 6

Right next Chapter START! A few things about the last chap, I hope Zoro was ok I tried to stick to his character; you have no idea how much editing I did to his talk with Hana. I think that was my longest chap so far. Thanks to everyone who is reading this :) And here goes the next chap (I am worried about Luffy's character as well cause it's difficult to remember how foolish he actually is lol)

Fushigi no Shitsumon

When Luffy and Hana returned to the ship they were immediately interrogated by Sanji and Nami, Nami questions along the lines of 'What happened? Why were you gone for so long?' and Sanji's more like 'Why is that shitty-gomu carrying you Hana-Chan? Should I carry you instead?' Eventually when they calmed down Hana explained how she had hurt herself when she had got lost in the forest and Luffy had helped carry her back. Sanji was still annoyed about Luffy carrying her but he was interrupted by Nami who told Luffy to talk Hana to Chopper's medical room. Luffy obeyed and Chopper hurried along with them to check on Hana.

Luffy placed Hana so she was sitting on the bed and moved to the other side of the room. Chopper looked at her arms, which had quite a few scratches, and dabbed some disinfectant on them before putting on a few bandages for good measure. Then he began to check for any major bruises by gently pressing his hooves on her back and sides. Hana breathed in sharply when Chopper pushed down on her right side.

"I'm gonna have to examine your side." Chopper said realising that it might be something serious, "Gomen but could you take of your top." He blushed slightly as he said this but Hana didn't mind as he was only taking care of her. She nodded and began to lift up her top when she realised something very important. Luffy was still in the room. This time Hana blushed and pushed up top back down as Luffy looked at her. She had to get Luffy out of the room. It was fine with Chopper because he was a doctor and not fully human, but with Luffy in the room...there was no way she would remove her top with him there. Even though she had a bra on she still wouldn't do it, it would be way too embarrassing.

"Ano...Luffy-san" Luffy blinked and continued looking at Hana, she thought quickly, "D-Do you want to get something to eat, I mean you carried me so far you must be tired." She didn't want to be rude and ask him to leave after he saved her and brought her back to the ship. However it didn't quite work as Luffy's answer was, "Don't worry; I won't get tired so easily I'm really strong" he said with a big smile. Hana forced a small smile _'That's not it'_ she thought _'And I can't believe he's turning down food.'_

Thankfully Chopper knew what she meant and bluntly said to Luffy, "Oi Luffy you're gonna have to leave for a bit whilst I check on Hana." Luffy turned to Chopper with a seriously confused look on his face, "Why?" Hana and Chopper sighed as dropped their heads at his question. But before either of them had to answer this incredibly stupid question Robin walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, but everyone was wondering if we could set sail" Robin asked looking at Hana. Hana blinked slightly confused, "Shouldn't you ask Luffy?" she asked "He is the Captain." Robin smiled and nodded slightly, "Yes. But we wanted to be sure this wasn't your home before we left." She answered calmly. Hana understood and smiled back at Robin, "It's fine we can go." She said. Robin was about to leave when Chopper stopped her "Robin could you take Luffy with you?" he asked. Robin paused and looked around the room to assess the situation. She understood when she saw Hana with her hands on her top and Luffy standing on the opposite side of the room, but before she could say anything Luffy cried out "But I don't wanna go."

Hana sighed again; he was acting like a small child. She mentally shook her head at him but then inwardly smiled at him for being quite cute. She fought down a blush from this thought. Robin smiled gently at the problem's Hana seemed to be having and decided to help, a little. "Deux Fleurs" Two hands appeared from Luffy's back and moved so the hands were covering his eyes. Luffy was shocked at first and looked around very confused. "Oi, what's going on?" He asked. "Sumimasen Captain-san" said Robin "But you're not allowed to look." Luffy crossed his arms not happy with being blinded but didn't argue. Robin turned to leave the room but before she completely left she took control of the hands covering Luffy's eyes and moved the fingers apart slightly so he could see. Robin smiled to herself and left the medical room to go back to her shipmates.

Hana sighed, still a bit concerned that Luffy was still in the room, but as he couldn't see she lifted her top off so Chopper could get a good look at the bruise on her side. It wasn't too big but it covered half of her side below her breasts. Chopper knew how to treat bruises and asked Hana to lie down whilst he got some ice from the kitchen next door. Hana followed his instructions still mildly embarrassed that Luffy was in the room. Soon Chopper returned with some ice in a bag and placed it on Hana's bruise. Luffy who was curious as to what Chopper was doing asked him "What are you doing Chopper?"

Chopper explained that the bruise was due to some blood vessels being damaged and blood was leaking out. The ice was to help constrict the damaged blood vessels and minimize blood leakage and Hana was lying down so that the blood didn't flow as much to the bruised area. He then spoke directly to Hana saying that she would to eat lots of fruit and vegetables to help the blood vessels heal. Hana nodded and reminded herself to talk to Sanji later.

Luffy just nodded his head "I see it's a mysterious treatment." Chopper and Hana sighed but Hana smiled and giggled slightly at him. Luffy saw her laugh from where he was standing and was slightly confused. He didn't think he had ever seen Hana laugh like that before. Chopper checked Hana over for more bruises and asked her to lie on her stomach. Hana did so whilst holding the ice to her bruise. Chopper took one look at Hana's back and gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Hana hearing Chopper's gasp. Her back didn't hurt too much so she was unsure about his reaction. Chopper thought for a bit before deciding to tell her "Hana, you have scars all over your back." Hana stiffened; her hold body seemed to go ridged. 'Scars...?' Hana turned over and sat up. She looked down to see that there were scars on her front too. There were thin long scars and some small but thicker one. All of them were white and quite difficult to see on her already pale skin, but they were there.

The ice pack had dropped to the floor when Hana had sat up and Chopper picked it up and held it against her bruise. The cold snapped Hana back to attention. "Ah it's probably nothing." She smiled at Chopper with the biggest fake smile she could so not to worry him. Even if he was a pirate and a reindeer he was still a child and she didn't want to upset him. Chopper smiled a small smile back and went to fetch Hana some food.

Hana sighed and looked down at her scars again. What had she done to receive these scars? She was deep in thought until a familiar voice shook her out of it. "Don't worry." Said Luffy looking at her through the gap in Robin's hands, "We're your nakama now so no one will hurt you again" he grinned at her and Hana found herself smiling a real smile. Why was it that when she was with Luffy she felt so happy? He seemed to make all her pain and doubts go away. Although he did bring in other very confusing emotions as well Hana was still very glad she was with him. Hana blushed and looked down away from him. "Thank you" she muttered quietly so Luffy only just heard her.

Chopper returned again with an apple for Hana and told her that he had informed Sanji about her need for more fruit and vegetables. Chopper took one last look at her bruise and told her that she would have to rest for 10 or 20 minutes before he could take off the ice pack and that she was lucky she hadn't got any broken bones so she wasn't to do anything reckless again. Hana smiled and, nodded before putting her shirt on over the ice pack and quickly ate the apple before lying back down on the bed. Luffy sat down on the floor where he was standing to wait for Hana and Chopper continued to look through his books to make sure he could help Hana recover quickly.

* * *

When Chopper said it was ok Hana took off the ice pack and stood up again. Luffy seeing what was happening stood up as well to Hana's surprise, but she figured he must have heard her stand up; after all he couldn't see anything with Robin's hands in the way. Chopper explained that she would have to come back in two days for more treatment and that she was allowed to do anything that could make her injuries worse. Hana nodded and smiled at Chopper before thanking him.

Hana then turned to Luffy who still had Robin's hands on his face. Hana wondered how she would get them off as she was finished changing so he didn't need to be blinded any more. Hana moved towards him and leaned forward to put her hands on each of the arms, she was still a bit nervous about getting too close to him. However, no sooner had she touched the arms they both dissolved in a shower of petals. Hana immediately lost her balance and fell forward. She was caught by Luffy who was now holding her by the shoulders. His face was inches away from hers and she blushed deeply, quickly straightening herself to move away from him. But Luffy didn't let go of her. She felt herself go redder as his eyes stared into hers.

"You're ok now?" he asked her. Hana couldn't speak so she just nodded. Luffy smiled at her and she gave him a small smile back. Luffy let her go and still smiling said "Let's go see everyone now." Hana nodded again and Luffy called for Chopper to come too. "Un!" the reindeer cried dropping down from his seat and following them to the deck of the ship.

They were back on the open sea and Hana couldn't see the island anymore. They arrived on the deck of the ship where Nami, Sanji, Franky and Usopp were waiting. Robin and Zoro were nowhere in sight but that didn't bother Hana. Sanji immediately ran to Hana with hearts in his eyes to check that she was all right but he was quickly stopped by Nami who knocked him down before going to see Hana herself.

"Are you ok now Hana?" Hana smiled at how kind her new nakama were and nodded. "I'm ok." She replied. Nami quickly grinned at when she heard this "Good." She said "Now that you're ok you can try this on." She pushed a bag into Hana's arms. Hana blinked and looked down at the bad in her arms. Inside she could make out some clothes and shoes, Hana blinked again and looked up at Nami confused. Nami just smiled back "Go on, you can't keep wearing mine and Luffy's clothes." Hana blushed slightly and nodded before heading into her room.

_About 5 minutes later_

Hana returned to the deck in her new clothes. She wearing a purple top which clung to her quite tightly, it had straps over her shoulders and then more straps that hung loosely on her upper arms. On her bottom half she was wearing jeans, which also seemed a bit tight, with some carefully positioned rips in it. And finally she had some white trainers on her feet. Hana was slightly nervous about these new clothes but knowing how angry Nami got about clothes she smiled at her and said "Arigato" as she desperately tried to hide the small blush on her face. (Sorry I'm not too good at describing clothes)

Nami smirked and Usopp seeing this quickly rushed over to Hana's side. "Baka." He whispered to her "Nami loves money more than anything. If you accept these clothes she'll make you back triple the amount they cost her." Hana stared at Usopp for a second and saw the look of worry and fear written all over his face, however before she could say anything Nami pushed Usopp away and leaned towards Hana. Nami looked quite scary and Hana tried not to turn and run. "Too late you accepted them." Nami grinned evilly "There's no way anyone can wear clothes that someone else has worn." Usopp looked at Nami with a sweat drop on his head. "But Hana's been wearing you're clothes until just now." Nami kicked Usopp away and he hit the wall with a loud whack. Chopper ran over to him yelling "He's hurt! Doctor! Doctor! Ah that's me!" before checking his wounds. Hana looked back at Nami the evil smile still on her face.

"So you have to pay me back for these clothes by getting me treasure." Nami told her. Hana wasn't sure what to do anymore and she had difficulty speaking to this scary Nami. Thankfully Franky spoke for her "And how's she supposed to do that?" he asked Nami. Nami turned to him with a smile that was slightly less evil than her previous one. "Simple." She replied "We train her to use her Devil Fruit ability." Hana snapped out of her fear and looked at Nami, whose back was still turned to her. "Nami-san..." she began still unsure of what to say. But Nami turned back to face her smiling "You better learn how to use that voice of yours. I want lots of treasure." Hana smiled at her nodded. She had been a bit scared about her ability but if she trained it and could use it a will she wouldn't have to worry. But her thoughts were interrupted by a voice next to her.

"I agree," said Luffy. "It would be really cool if we teach Hana to control her powers. However..." Luffy's face turned serious as he faced not just Hana but everyone on the deck. "We can't use them to get out of fights." Usopp, Chopper and Nami's face fell slightly "But Luffy..." began Usopp as he quite liked the idea of being able to run away and stay alive, but Luffy soon interrupted him. "If I'm gonna be the Pirate King I have to be the strongest pirate, so I'm not gonna to use Hana's power to run away." Luffy continued "Besides if we didn't fight our adventure would be really boring." He grinned at everyone. Franky nodded "I agree with Straw-Hat." He said. "I can't be super if I don't fight battles with my own power." Sanji also agreed saying "A man can't use a woman's power to run." Nami, Chopper and Usopp were still a bit reluctant but they understood what Luffy was saying.

"So Hana," Luffy turned towards his new nakama, "You can't use your powers to stop our fights unless I say so, kay?" Hana nodded. Luffy was now even more amazing in her eyes, that fact that he would chose to fight and protect his friends with his own power rather than take the easy road by using her powers made him much cooler. Nami ponder something for a minute before saying. "I'll ask Robin and we can think on other ways to use Hana's powers." Usopp then had an idea "Hana will probably need a weapon if she's gonna stay in this crew." He said, "Franky and I can work on that." Franky immediately livened up at the thought of making a weapon. "SUPER!" he cried "We'll make you something that can be used with your powers."

Hana looked around her. She really had found great nakama; they were all being so nice and trying to help her. She tried not to cry, but she felt like no-one had ever done this for her. She smiled one of her biggest smiles and thanked everyone with a loud voice. They all turned to Hana seeing her smile and the slight tears in her eyes. They all smiled back and said "What are nakama for?" Hana desperately fought back the tears as she kept smiling. Nami took her by the hand, "Come on lets go get Robin so we can figure this power out." Hana nodded and Sanji ran to her saying "I'll get you a drink Hana-Chan!" "OI Sanji! MESHI!" cried Luffy chasing after Sanji as he went to the kitchen. Usopp grabbed Chopper and they went to Franky's workshop with Franky following behind them. Hana smiling went over to the aquarium, which was directly under the kitchen, and waited as Nami's went to find Robin. _'These are the best nakama in the world' _she thought.

* * *

Nami soon return with Robin and all three of them sat in the aquarium. Hana hadn't been in the aquarium yet and she quickly decided that she liked it. At first she just kept looking at all the fish and completely ignored Nami when she spoke to her. After feeling Nami's annoyance at being ignored, Hana quickly diverted all her attention to the red haired girl sitting next to her. "First," said Nami "We should of ways to use powers in battle other than controlling our opponents." Hana thought about what Luffy had said. She had to get into battles to get stronger. But if she couldn't just tell them to stop like she had when Luffy was hurt, what could she do.

Robin was the first to speak up. "You could use your powers on yourself." She suggested. Hana and Nami looked at Robin "What do you mean Robin?" asked Nami. Robin thought for a bit before explaining herself "You could try to tell yourself that you're strong so you could fight your enemy." Hana nodded and Nami began to think to "Maybe you could try telling yourself other things as well." She said "Like you can run fast or jump high or maybe even that you can use swords or martial arts." Hana thought about all of these things but she didn't want to be a copycat but telling herself that she could fight like Zoro or Sanji, she had to find something that was uniquely hers. But what?

"Maybe we should just start on controlling them for now." Robin said seeing the confused look on Hana's face. Nami and Hana both nodded. "Ne Robin-san?" Hana asked. Robin looked at Hana and smiled "Yes Hana?" "What does it feel like when you use your powers?" Robin thought about Hana's question before saying "I have to concentrate a bit, but I reach out and find this strange feeling in me that just seems different." Robin closed her eyes and raised her hands to their usual position when using her ability. "I then just think of what I want to appear and how many and then..." A hand appeared on the floor in front of them. "But it will be slightly different for you as you have a different ability." Hana looked at Robin questionably. "Different?" she asked Nami nodded understanding what Robin meant "Well Chopper has an ability but he probably thinks of what form he wants to take." Hana nodded "And Luffy too, he has to think of what he wants to stretch, although he is always rubber so she doesn't have to think about _being_ rubber." Hana nodded again but blushed slightly at the mention of Luffy. However unfortunately for her both Robin and Nami noticed.

Nami looked at Hana carefully and Hana backed away a little not sure why Nami was staring at her. "You don't?" Nami asked her. Hana was very confused by Nami's sudden strange behaviour, "Don't what?" Nami wasn't sure how to ask Hana and she didn't want to say something so stupid; however Robin seemed to have an idea of what Nami wanted to ask and simply said "Luffy." The effect was immediate. Hana's face went slightly red and she looked away from both of them. Nami was very shocked and Robin smiled slightly. "YOU DON'T!" cried Nami again. Hana finally realised what they wanted to ask and she furiously shook her head. She could never admit to liking Luffy, especially not to Nami who might try and turn it into a profit. Robin kept smiling and small laugh escaped her mouth. Nami had gotten over her initial shock and began to sense that something interesting was happening and she soon became determined to get the information she wanted from Hana. _'This will be fun'_ thought Nami.

"Come on say it." Nami nudged her, "You like Luffy don't you?" Hana blushed even redder and shook her head more. Nami grinned "Come on admit it. I'll answer any question you have about me if you tell me." Nami was really determined now. If there was going to be any gossip on this ship she want to know everything. Hana thought about it and realised that she did have a question for Nami, but she still didn't want to admit it. Hana looked past Nami at Robin. Robin was smiling at her with her normal nice smile._ 'Maybe it wouldn't be bad if these two found out'_ she thought. _'I'd at least have someone to talk to about it.'_ Hana looked back at Nami who had also put on a sweet smile but Hana was suspicious of the true intent behind that smile. Hana sighed, still blushing slightly. "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine." She said. Nami was eager to find out about Hana's crush so quickly agreed. "So you do like Luffy?" asked Nami. Hana blushed and looked away before slowly nodding her head. Nami grinned and this information and was about to ask something else before someone burst into the room. Nami jumped in her seat. "Sanji-Kun!" she cried as she saw the blond cook enter the aquarium. "Nami-San!" Sanji cried, a different cry from Nami's one, as he skipped into the room. "I brought snacks for all of you" he bowed low in front of them passing a plate of snacks to Nami before turning to Hana. "And for Hana-Chan a drink with the vitamins you need for your bruise." Hana took the drink from Sanji thanking him "What is it?" she asked him and he answered "Lemonade my dear!"

"Hai Hai!" said Nami before pushing Sanji out of the door, "We're having a conversation so please don't interrupt." Hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes at being touched by Nami. "Of course Nami-San." He said and closed the door but not before given Nami a big smile. Not his usually silly smile but a genuine smile like the one he had when buying new ingredients or when he talked of All Blue. Hana saw this and as Nami sat down again Hana turned to her and blurted out without thinking "Are you and Sanji a couple?"

* * *

HAHA nice cliff hanger! As you may have guessed the next chap is mainly Sanji-Nami hehe :) god I am really slow at this, sorry I had a bit of writer's block but it seems to be fading. Oh in case you didn't spot the hidden message the next chap will be a bit smutty ;) Oh and all that stuff about Hana's bruise was real medical stuff I ain't just making it up I put a lot of effort into my work hehe. I may get a bit stuck again after the next chap as I am currently trying to figure Hana's ability myself, (yes folks this is mainly thought of as I go along) I have many ideas but I must think about if they will work.

Anyway enough of my babbling onto the Translations:

Fushigi no Shitsumon – Mysterious Questions (The title took me a while too I mainly chose it cause I end on a big question mark!)

Gomu – rubber (u know this but I'm going to write it anyway)

Gomen – Sorry (see above bracket)

Ano – Um (see above bracket)

Sumimasen – more polite way of saying sorry, really it means excuse me

Arigato – thank you (see previous bracket)

Baka – Idiot (see above bracket)

Meshi – food! (see above bracket)

Hai – Yes (SEE THE ABOVES BRACKETOS) hehe I have gone mad :P


	8. Chapter 7

Right next Chapter! I already said that this will be mainly a Sanji-Nami, I do quite like this pairing and it fits in a bit with my story. I'm sorry if you don't like this pairing but please bear with me as this is _Mainly_ a LuffyxHana fic. Also a great deal of love to **chefim17** who was very nice in easing my doubts about how I wrote the original One Piece characters. I really don't want them to be OC so I am desperate in trying to keep them as normal as possible. If anyone thinks that my writing might be getting slightly OC please let me know as I don't want that to happen.

Also a shout to **Tk Tony** who didn't like my Japanese in this fic. I apologise if I seem to be trying to make myself or my fic look better by randomly throwing Japanese words in it. I explained to **Tk Tony **that I am studying Japanese and that I really like the language as it just sounds better than English (no offense English speakers) an example is Choppers 'kono yaro' rather than 'you bastard' which just doesn't sound as good. I do like writing in Japanese however if no one likes it I will stop, i.e. give me reviews. I do need to know what others think this story isn't just for me it's for you and I can't live up to your expectations if you don't let me know what you think :) Thank you **Tk Tony **for addressing this issue. (Sorry I still suck at titles and names so this will still be Japanese)

That's all I have to say so for now I will continue with the story. TO CHAPTER 7! Oh! WARNING! WARNING! There is lemon in this so beware!

Fushigi no kotae

Nami looked at Hana for a while before sighing slightly. "Looks like you caught us." Nami said with no hint of embarrassment, "Yeah Sanji-Kun and I are together." Hana simply stared at Nami, not quite sure what to make of this new revelation, whilst Robin just smiled a knowing smile. "Wha...When did this happen?" Hana was still really confused, "I don't think I could really picture you two together." Nami was starting to get annoyed. Yeah it might be a bit of a shock but Hana was greatly over-exaggerating. "Fine." She nearly yelled, "If I explain will you stop staring at me like that!" Hana nodded her head trying not to annoy Nami anymore than she had done. It seemed like this was a touchy subject.

* * *

_About 2 weeks before Hana's arrival_

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were fascinated with the aquarium Franky had built. They caught as many fish as they could and shoved them all into it. Nami was sitting in the aquarium to take a break when those three idiots rushed in and pressed their faces up against the glass. All of them had a look of great excitement, especially Luffy which could only mean one thing.

"Ah! That one looks tasty!" cried Usopp pointing at a large green fish in front of them. Of course, they were deciding what they wanted to eat. They spent quite a while looking and pointing at the fish in the tank, Luffy pointing to the biggest ones he could find. Nami was slowly losing patience, she wanted to relax for a bit, and since the weather was fine she would have liked to have a quite time in the aquarium. But of course, quiet time was nearly impossible on this ship.

Nami was just about to snap when Luffy yelled very loudly. He had spotted a huge sliver fish that Franky had caught for them after escaping the Marines on Water 7. Straight away his mouth watered and with all his might he pointed towards it crying "THAT ONE!" However the 'with all his might' bit wasn't such a good idea. His hand knocked the glass causing it to shake quite badly, and everyone froze expecting it to crack under Luffy's strength.

After a few minutes the glass finally stopped moving, but then their came an almighty groaning sound. Usopp and Chopper ran out of the room screaming for Franky, terrified that their new aquarium would break. Nami watched as Franky ran into the room furious that Luffy might have broken something on his beloved ship already. "This glass is strong but not as strong as you!" he yelled hitting Luffy over the head. "Get out before you break it!" Luffy ran out of the room and Nami made a mental note not to break anything Franky makes as he seemed to be very over-protective about his inventions.

Nami sat there whilst Franky checked the aquarium until he found the source of the groaning from before. Luffy may not have broken the glass but because the glass moved so much after being hit some of the surrounding wood have moved at bit as well. Franky found the piece of wood that had groaned under the pressure of Luffy's accidental punch. Nami half-heartedly watch as Franky rummaged about doing his work until her fully attention was taken by Franky yelling and water pouring onto the floor.

"Shit!" cried Franky as he desperately tried to fix the leak. Nami was slowly getting more and more annoyed as her quite time was becoming less and less quite. Eventually Franky let out a sigh and sat back. "Fixed it." He exclaimed with great relief, but this feeling was short lived as he felt an ominous presence from behind him. Franky slowly turned to see a very cross Nami sending off the most powerful evil waves he had ever felt. Franky quickly jumped back up nearly slipping on the water covering the floor and ran out of the room. Nami calmed herself down sure that no one would interrupt her anymore as Franky would certainly warn the annoying trio not to re-enter the aquarium.

Nami sat back and closed her eyes letting her mind wander to all sorts of things, her journey so far, the orange fields back home, to Nojiko and Bellmere. For a while she just replayed all of her memories as a nakama on this ship and smiled slightly, as much as they annoyed her she was happy here. Then a worrying image appeared in her mind and she sat up. _'What?'_ she thought to herself. _'Why did he show up?' _Nami was thrown slightly, of all the people on this ship he was the most annoying so why did he show up in her head. That blond haired idiot was always running about after her and driving her crazy, so why…?

Nami shook her head and dismissed her thoughts; she was just tried and so of the stress was getting to her. She was thinking of getting up and getting a drink when the very person she had just been thinking about burst into the room which such force that the door immediately slammed shut after him.

"Nami-san!" he called "Are you alright I heard that those idiots were annoying you so I got you a drink." He moved forward offering her the drink and promptly slipped on the wet floor into Nami the drink falling on both of them. The situation did not look go for Sanji, at all.

In falling into Nami he had managed to make her lose balance and fall onto the floor with Sanji on top of her. Thanks to the water on the floor Nami's back was wet and thanks to the water Sanji had brought in he had made her front, and himself, wet as well. Sanji pushed himself up, his hands on either side of her head.

"Nami-san I'm so sorry." He apologised. Nami looked at him intending to give him the evilest glare she could but the sincerity and worry in his eyes made her stop and her anger left her. She sighed. "It's fine Sanji-kun. You were only trying to help." Sanji practically glowed with happiness that she wasn't mad and smiled at her. This was when Nami realised it. It was that smile. Not the silly drooling one he got when he normally saw her or any other girl but the true happy boy-like smile he used when he was talking about All-Blue. It was that smile that she liked about him.

Nami forced herself not to react. She was tired, that was all. There was no way she could be falling for this idiot. Not him. Not when he constantly followed her about, when he stupidly obeyed all of her selfish commands, when he protected her, when he was always looking out for her, when he smiled at her.

She looked at him again. He was still smiling at her. He always did. He never got cross with her or fed up with her. He didn't mind when she got cross either. He never complained about her. Nami sat up pushing herself out from under him to lean on the seat behind her. Sanji looked at her concern in his eyes. "Are you all right Nami-san?" he asked. Nami shook her head slightly. "I think I hit my head when I fell, it hurts."

Sanji went straight into panic mode. "This is all my fault!" he cried "I've hurt Nami-san. I'm the worst man ever!" Nami sighed and held her head in her hands. "It's fine Sanji-kun." She assured him "I just need to sit down for a bit and I'll be okay." Sanji looked at her and sat up next to her deciding not to say anything but to just be there if she needed him.

They sat there like that for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Sanji was about to look over to see if Nami was alright and felt a pressure on his shoulder. Nami was leaning against him having fallen asleep the stress seemed to have gotten to her. Sanji blushed as he looked down at her and quickly looked away. He lit a cigarette and tried very hard not to stare at Nami as she rested against him.

Nami woke later to notice the situation. It seemed as if no-one else had entered the room, still scared of her no doubt, as she found herself resting on Sanji's shoulder. She was about to move when she realised that he too had fallen asleep with his head resting on hers and his arm around her waist. Nami sighed, knowing that she was far to content for her liking. She moved and detached Sanji's arm from her and pushed his head back waking him up. Sanji was a bit sleepy at first but he soon remembered what had happened and turned to Nami who had stood up.

"Are you alright now Nami-San?" he asked. She nodded but shivered. _'Idiot' _she chided herself, _'You're soaking wet why did you fall asleep.'_ Sanji also realised what had happened. "Nami-san you had better get to bed and get some warm clothes on or you'll catch a cold." He told her "I'll make you a hot drink. What would you like?" Nami looked at him, "Tea please" she answered. Sanji immediately ran to the kitchen to make Nami some tea.

Nami went to her room, thankfully not running into anyone else, and tried to get her head straight. She knew she wasn't acting like her normal self the only question now was why. She dismissed any diseases as she knew that she was healthy, she hadn't hit her head recently, and she was most certainly not falling for that love cook because of his charms, his good looks, his caring nature or his wonderful smile, she wasn't!

Eventually Nami decided to pin it on one thing and one thing only, she was frustrated and Sanji was the only half decent guy she knew in this whole damned ocean. Sure, that was it. It wasn't love or anything like that; it was just her hormones getting the better of her. This explanation made Nami feel a lot better, and even though part of her mind still protested that that was not the case at all, she quickly shut it up and decided that she would leave it at that.

Nami got back to her room and decided to remove the wet clothes and dry herself off before getting into something warm. She had just taken her top off when Sanji entered her room with the tea that she had asked for. He took one look at Nami, promptly blushed lowered his head, but the tea down on the nearest surface and ran back out of the room muttering an apology.

Nami never took her eyes off him when he entered and still stared at the door after he had gone. She had still been wearing her bra and her back was facing him so he hadn't really _seen_ anything, just her back. So why was she blushing furiously. Hormones, she reminded herself, it was all the damn hormones.

Nami continued to get changed and as it had become late and she was tired she decided to go to sleep. She put on her pyjamas and slowly drank the tea whilst lying down in her bed. When she had finished she put the cup down on the side desk and lay down in her bed trying to keep herself as warm as possible so she didn't catch a cold.

It was many hours later than Nami decided to give up. It was passing midnight and she still hadn't slept a wink. Not only that but she was still shivering; at this rate she really would catch a cold. Nami grumbled in annoyance and realised if she didn't get this over with she'd go mad. So she got herself up out of bed, put on her slippers and took a short walk across the hall to the door opposite and without knocking opened it and stepped inside.

It was a tide room with a few recipe books open on the desk but that wasn't what Nami was here for. Her eyes wandered the room until she found him where he would inevitably be; lying down in his bed. Nami didn't falter, she never did. She would do this and then she would feel better, she would stop worrying pointlessly and, heck, she would even have fun.

She moved over to the bed and removed the covers in a swift motion like ripping off a plaster. Sanji jumped up, the sudden wind and cold air waking him. He took a couple of seconds to notice the situation he was in. He couldn't think of anything to say he just stared at her his mouth open slightly in shock "N-Nami-san?" he broke the silence. "I'm cold" Nami responded, feeling as if she would at least give a small explanation, even if it was mostly a lie, "Since it's your fault you have to warm me up."

Normally Sanji would be jumping around hearts jumping out of his eyes, and Nami half expected him to, but he had realised that this was serious, and not a time to be joking. Nami didn't wait for his response but got into bed next to him and pulled the covers over both of them. Sanji was starting to turn a light shade of pink and he tried not to look at Nami, but she wasn't having any of that. If she was going to do this she would not have him wimping out on her.

"Is this how you warm someone up?" she asked him "You're not doing a very good job." Sanji turned to her still pink, "Ah sorry Nami-San" he said but he still didn't move. Nami sighed, she knew he was too much of a gentleman to start this, even if he did act perverted at times, so she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face down to meet hers. Even she was blushing slightly now but she just kept telling herself that it was the hormones and nothing else.

She held herself there waiting for one of them to snap. Nami decided that she wouldn't go first; she'd make him suffer a bit as revenge for making her feel this way. Sanji couldn't look away now even if he wanted to, he was still struggling to believe that Nami, the only woman he had ever had serious feelings for, was lying next to him and asking him to…to… he didn't think he could hold out for much longer. The only thing stopping him now was his morals as a gentleman but he wasn't sure how long they would last.

It was impossible to tell how slow time was moving at this point. Everything seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. Nothing moved, no-one spoke, nothing happened, the only thing that was there, was the tension. It was impossible to say how long it lasted, the stillness between them, it seemed never ending. The only thing that either of them knew was each other, it was the only thing they were aware of, and nothing outside this moment was of any interest to either of them. It was almost impossible to say who moved first but at this point it mattered little to either of them. The tension had grown and grown until they both snapped. After that it was impossible to tell how fast time was moving.

Nami was under him, panting, her lungs crying for more air than she could give them, whilst he was above her, kissing any and every part of her he could. There were no more words, no time for talking; only cries and moans were shared. Somehow both of them had ended up naked, but it didn't matter how any more.

Sanji groped Nami's breasts as she groaned as quietly as she could manage. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck as she held him there whilst her hips rocked into him, her body crying out to him. Sanji kissed Nami hard, their tongues battling each other whilst he moved his hands further down to grab hold of her thighs.

"And that's how we started" Nami told Hana with no hint of embarrassment. On the other hand Hana was incredibly embarrassed not only hand Nami told her what happened she said it with far too much detailed, much more than she could handle. She wasn't just going to worry about nightmares anymore. Robin also showed no embarrassment only interest. "So we're not _really_ going out." Nami continued, "I mean it's not like its love or anything." She laughed but even Hana could tell that not even Nami fully believed that. She didn't press the matter as it really wasn't any of her business.

"Right then, that's enough about me." Nami turned to stare at Hana making her jump slightly, "Now you have to answer my question." Hana blushed and turned her head away from both of them "I guess…I think…I do l-like Luffy a bit more than nakama I suppose…" Nami grinned. Perfect this would make things much more interesting. "That's great." She said, "The only problem now is Luffy." Robin nodded in agreement. Both she and Nami knew that there was no way that Luffy had any idea about love, romance or anything related to the two. They both would've doubted if he knew what girls were if they weren't pert of the crew.

"So now we only have two thing to worry about" continued Nami a slightly too evil grin on her face, "Your powers…and you love life."

* * *

Phew sorry guys this took too long. I shouldn't really give excuses but this year has been the worst year of skool yet! No worries though after this I move on to my university life :) until then I will try to find the time to continue this, the reviews I've been getting recently really helped me get going again thanks you guys I'm in the double digits now woot! Please keep reviewing me your opinions and any suggestions you may have.

Another thing I am soo sorry if Nami and Sanji are too OC in this I tried so hard! As much as I quite like this pairing it's difficult to actually see them together, let alone get them together, but I tried my best.

Also I don't have any translations in this one as mentioned before **Tk Tony** seemed to really hate my Japanese parts of this, again sorry about that I didn't realise it could get people mad, so unless otherwise asked I will stop the random Japanese words apart from the title and the end bits of people's names. I do just want to make clear that it helps me keep their characters as normal as possible because as I have only watched the Japanese anime I imagine them to sound like this and it helps me write about them if I image what they would say, and that's usually in Japanese. And I really am trying to keep them the same, Luffy's madness, Zoro's scariness, Nami's bossiness, Usopp's sacredness, Sanji's slightly pervertedness, Chopper's cuteness, Robin's coolness and Franky's superness.

That is all until the next chapter :)

My only Translation:

Fushigi no kotae - mysterious answer


	9. Chapter 8

Right! Onto the next chapter! Oh I only just realised that Hana's power is too much like the King's disposition thing that Shanks Luffy and Hancock have! NOO that was not my intention I honestly hadn't got that far in the story when I wrote this :( I must find something unique that Hana can do with her powers. Arg so hard. That and reading the latest chapter of one piece, chapter 574, has got me soo depressed. I'm not going to spoil it for those that haven't read it but I may make a tribute chapter later on in my story. Anyway enough of that, and onto the next chapter.

Fushigi no kaminari

"Try harder!" came the voice from the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Hana was slowly collapsing and she had started to run out of energy. She could no longer say the words Nami was trying to force her to speak. But still Nami continued, yelling, "Say it!" Hana didn't stop and tried desperately to speak "F…Faster" she panted barely being able to force the words out. "I can't hear you!" came the response. Hana's face was red, her chest in pain unable to find the air to speak as her body got weaker and weaker, she tried crying out one more time "Faster!" she screamed before giving up and collapsing on the grassy lawn beneath her.

Nami sighed. "No good. It failed again." Nami had been making Hana do laps around the ship all morning and it was starting to show. Hana could barely even speak anymore as she desperately sucked air into her worn out lungs, there was no way she would have been able to use her powers in this state. "So much for using your powers to affect your body" said Nami, "Let's think of something else."

Usopp who had been watching the torture from the mast with deep pity in his eyes looked at Nami, "Oi Nami, don't you think you should stop for now?" he asked, "She's exhausted." Nami turned at him with her well known death glare and Usopp froze. "And how does that help me get my treasure?" she asked. Usopp immediately backed off knowing never to get in the way for Nami and money. However there was one idiot that didn't seem to know that yet.

"Yeah Nami Usopp's right," came a voice from above them. Luffy was sitting on the balcony in front of the kitchen overlooking the scene below him. "At least give her some meat before continuing" he smiled. Nami unleashed her fury, picking up Usopp from behind her and throwing him at Luffy "That would only work on you BAKA!" she yelled as the two of them fell onto the lawn near Hana. All three of them lay there as if they had just fought a battle, and lost.

Nami sighed and shrugged her shoulders before leaving them there to rest. Soon Luffy sat up rubbing the bump that had formed on his head were Usopp had hit him. Usopp seemed to be unwilling to move and Hana was still recovering from running. Luffy looked down and his two nakama and smiled, "That was fun." Usopp groaned in complete disagreement and Hana used what little breath she had left to laugh. Luffy grinning lay back down and looked up at the sky.

Hana turned so she was lying on her back and was quite content to rest their on the deck, Luffy lying next to her, and stare at the sky. She wondered if she would be able to help the crew in their journey. At this rate she wasn't going to be any use to anyone. As she stared at the blue sky she wondered how she could use her powers to fight with them or at least use them to do something. She sighed as she laid there, her body aching all over.

Eventually she stood up to get some food; Luffy's suggestion of meat seemed to be a good one right now. Luffy noticed and sat up to check she was alright, but no sooner had Hana stood up than her legs gave way again and she collapsed for the second time that day._ 'Arh my legs feel like lead.'_ She thought to herself closing her eyes _'I'm so tired.' _"You all right?" Hana opened her eyes and saw Luffy face above her. A small blush took over at having him so close but she was learning to control it now. "I'm just tired Luffy." She smiled up at him, "I'll be fine in a bit."

Luffy blinked still looking at her. "Want some food?" he asked. Usopp sighed "Food only works on you Luffy" repeating Nami's earlier statement. Hana smiled up at Luffy "Food would be good thanks." Usopp was too shocked to respond, surely Hana didn't have the monstrous food absorbing powers Luffy did, so how was eating going to help? Luffy grinned back at her. "Let's go then." Hana was about to say that she didn't feel like walking could Luffy bring the food to her when before she knew she had been lifted off the floor and was in Luffy's arms.

So much for learning to control her blush, Hana's face lit up bright red as Luffy carried her up the stairs towards the kitchen. Usopp had a similar expression of shock that Hana did but he didn't have a blush on his face. Luffy kicked open the door to the kitchen to look for Sanji and was met with shocked looks. Robin was sitting down reading her book with a drink, she looked at both of them and gave a small knowing smile to Hana, making her blush a little bit more and turn her face away. Chopper was also reading but his expression was similar to the one Usopp had had. Finally Sanji turned from his place in the kitchen and screamed "LUFFY! Why are you carrying Hana-Chan like that?" Luffy looked down at the girl in his arms and then back towards Sanji. "She was hungry so I brought her up for some food." He responded looking slightly confused.

Sanji roared back coming closer "That's not what I asked shitty-gomu!" Luffy still didn't get it and just looked at him confused. Hana noticed that at this rate Sanji would lose it and so decided to intervene. "It's fine Sanji; my legs were tried from all that running that's all." Sanji looked at Hana and back at Luffy before accepting her answer and going back into the kitchen. Luffy moved over to the table and put Hana down opposite Chopper and Robin before sitting next to her mumbling something about how Sanji was stupid and he'd done nothing wrong. Hana smiled knowing that Luffy would never understand why most of the things he did seemed weird to other people. He hadn't even realised that looking down her front was wrong. Hana blushed slightly from the memory; that had been over a week ago now.

Chopper looked at Hana slightly concerned, "Are you sure you're all right?" Hana looked at him and smiled, glad that everyone cared about her so much, "I'm ok my legs are just tried from all that running. I'll be fine after I take a break." Chopper nodded his head and went back to his reading, wondering if he could do anything to help. Robin watched both of them from behind her book. Luffy hand his chin resting on his hands still grumbling about Sanji whilst Hana looked at him failing to suppress her giggles at his behaviour. Robin smiled as she tried to think of more plans to make interesting things happen between the two of them. Earlier when Hana was running Robin and Nami had made a deal to help each other, Robin would mainly focus on Hana's love issues and Nami would focus on her powers. This would be fun.

Sanji prepared the food for Hana and a small portion of meat for Luffy. They thanked him and started eating, Luffy as fast as possible whilst Hana ate slightly slower with her tried limbs weighing her down. Robin saw this and smiled. Luffy finished his food in 5 minutes whilst Hana still struggled with hers, her arms moving much slower than she would have liked them to. Robin saw her chance, "Are you sure you're alright Hana-Chan? You seem to be eating rather slowly." Hana looked up at her and smiled, "It's nothing to worry about my arms are just a bit worn out as well." Robin smiled back "My my, you really shouldn't push yourself if you can't handle it." She turned to Luffy who was watching both of them listening to what they were saying. "Captain-San do you think you could help Hana with her food?"

Hana dropped her fork, her cheeks turning red, thankfully Sanji was too busy doing the washing up to notice what happened next. Luffy picked up his own fork, put a piece of meat from Hana's plate onto it and put it into her mouth that was still hanging open in shock. Hana's face lit up red again as she had no choice but to eat the food Luffy had fed her. Robin chuckled "Captain-San, why didn't you use Hana's fork?" Luffy looked at Robin confused, "It had been on the floor and she can't use it now can she?" he replied, "Nami told me off for doing that once." His blood ran cold and he shivered at the memory.

Hana blushed part of her wanted to explain to Luffy that using his fork wasn't good either but she could barely speak anymore. Luffy continued to feed her being very careful about the whole process whilst Robin looked on with a smile on her face and all that Chopper could do was look around the table in confusion. However this didn't last long for as soon as Sanji finished washing up the kitchen utensils he turned to see Luffy holding Hana's chin and putting the food he'd made into her mouth, the worst part was that Sanji could tell that Luffy was using his own fork as he always gave the fancier cutlery to the girls. Sanji jumped into the air and kicked Luffy as hard as he could into the wall, Chopper just managed to move in time whilst Robin stayed were she was still reading as Luffy went head first into the wall next to her.

Hana sat frozen realising that Sanji had now lost it and was quite willing to take Luffy's life at this point. Luffy pulled his head out of the hole that had just been made in the wall and turned to Sanji, "What was that for?" he asked getting irritated now as all Sanji seemed to be doing today was yell at him. "Idiot! I saw what you did. Don't think you can get away with it." Sanji aimed another kick at Luffy which he dodged jumping onto Sanji's leg, "What did I do?" he asked again. Hana wanted to break up this fight before someone got really hurt but she had no idea what to do. She looked at Robin who was just reading her book whilst Chopper was nowhere in sight, she guessed he must of left when the fighting started. But before she had a chance to think of something Sanji yelled at Luffy one more time.

"How dare you give Hana an indirect kiss!" Hana blushed at what Sanji said. Why did he have to shout it so loudly? She was so embarrassed. But sure enough was Luffy's reaction. "Kiss? What's that?" This comment only made Sanji angrier, "If you don't understand what you're doing don't do it!" as he aimed another kick which Luffy dodged. Of course because of the noise being made it attracted the attention of other members of the crew. Usopp and Nami ran into the kitchen to just miss being hit by a flying Luffy. "What the hell's going on?" Nami yelled as Luffy and Sanji ran around the kitchen, punches and kicks flying around the kitchen. Nami and Usopp looked around to see Hana and Robin sitting in the middle of this violence. Nami saw the blush on Hana's face and the grin in Robin's eyes and knew that Luffy had clearly done something stupid again. She wasn't sure how stupid until Luffy getting fed up of being kicked yelled at Sanji whilst throwing one last punch.

"Is kissing someone really that bad?" Luffy seemed to scream at the top of his lungs whilst his arm extended past Sanji's head. Sanji moved down to the floor spinning his legs widely above him knocking Luffy, conveniently, into the medical room behind them. Chopper who had been there watching from a safe distance only just avoided Luffy who broke the door and landed in the bed. "Of course, idiot." Sanji responded lighting a cigarette and sitting down on one of the stools by the bar part of the kitchen. Usopp and Nami, who hadn't witnessed the whole event, just turned their heads slowly towards Hana. "K-Kiss?" they both asked mouths wide open in shock. Hana blushed at this, he had yelled it so loudly and now everyone had the completely wrong idea. "I-It's not like that." She stuttered over the words and tried to explain the crazy things that had just taken place.

* * *

Luffy was sitting on the bed, his chest still hurting slightly from where Sanji had kicked him, whilst his head hurt from thinking so much. What had he done wrong? He scratched his head in irritation and crossed his arms thinking hard. He cried out in frustration messing up his hair as if it had the answers before giving up and collapsing on the bed pouting in annoyance. He had been in there for half an hour forced to stay there whilst everyone tried to figure out what had happened. Franky and Usopp quickly got to work and mended the broken parts of the ship quickly, mainly the door to the medical room so Luffy wouldn't get in the way.

Chopper had checked Luffy over for injuries after Nami had given the go ahead, deciding not to kill him herself. However since Luffy was a rubber man there wasn't any serious damage that a normal human would have had at this point. After that Chopper had left the room whilst Luffy had been forced to stay there and the look on Nami's face made it clear what would happen if he didn't listen. So Luffy was forced to sit back and wonder what he had done to deserve his poor treatment. However after suffering for another ten minutes Luffy heard a voice getting closer to his door, all of a sudden the voices got louder until everything settled down and the door of his prison was opened.

Hana stepped inside, and Luffy could just see an angry Sanji being held down by Nami and Usopp before the door closed again and left them alone. Luffy, still lying down, looked up at Hana. She met him in the eyes before blushing and looking away slightly, "Are you alright?" she asked him. Luffy kept looking at her and sat up, "I'm fine" he answered continuing to look at her. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. Luffy was really confused now, had he really done something that bad? The only way to find out was ask. "Oi, did I do something bad?" he asked her. Hana looked at him a little taken back and quickly shook her head. "No of course not, that was just Sanji going overboard. It's all been sorted out now so don't worry." But he did worry. He normally got hit for things he didn't understand, but it seemed to be happening a lot more lately. He thought for a minute, arms folded again, whilst Hana just looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"Hey" he finally spoke up looking at Hana again. "What's a kiss?" Hana nearly dropped to the floor. How was she supposed to answer that question? Luffy continued to look at her and Hana fidgeted under his gaze. Her face was pink as she tried to answer, "I-It's when two people…that care about each other…show that they care by…" she hesitated. Luffy's eyes were still on her, waiting patiently for her answer. Hana took a deep breath and tried to continue, "They show that they care by…putting their lips together." It was a terrible explanation but Hana couldn't do anymore than that. Did she have to explain everything? Love and even Se…She stopped the thought her blush increasing rapidly across her face.

Luffy continued to think, he was sure that he had a vague recollection of knowing something about that but that still didn't explain why Sanji hit him. "But I didn't kiss you." Luffy said still confused. "Ah. That was just Sanji misunderstanding things. Don't worry." She said quickly, she didn't want to see him worry and he didn't have to know what he did wrong, it would be too embarrassing to explain. Luffy still had more questions though, his curiosity seeming to be as great as his stomach. "But would kissing you be that bad?" He asked. Hana started to blush again, she knew that Nami would kill her for this as it would ruin her plans, but she couldn't help it, she was looking out for him after all. "Of course." She responded, "We're nakama and you only kiss if you're more than that." Luffy blinked "More?" Hana nodded in response. "Yeah. Only if you really _really_ treasure that person and want to protect them from everything, only then are you allowed to kiss them."

"So that's it!" said Luffy hitting his hand with his fist as though something had finally clicked in his brain. "Do you understand now?" Hana asked, pleased that he seemed to have finally stopped worrying. Luffy grinned at Hana, "Nope, not one bit!" She fell to the floor in shock whilst he laughed. Hana sighed, this was Luffy after all and such things didn't really matter to him anyway. She sat up, smiled, and laughed with him, laughing because there wasn't anything else she could do, and because being with him made her want to laugh all the time.

'_I suppose that's more than nakama.' _She thought. _'Maybe?'_

* * *

It took a lot of persuasion for Sanji to leave Luffy alone. Hana and Luffy had left the medical room with Sanji still being held down by Nami and Usopp. He was about ready to charge at Luffy until Nami pulled him towards her and whispered something into his ear. Sanji's cheeks went ever so slightly pink and he stopped fighting turning around and reluctantly leaving the kitchen. Hana and Robin had both seen the blush and each gave a small knowing grin, but unknown to them a certain idiot Captain had also noticed it, and it was yet another thing he stored in his brain of _'things to try to understand'._

The rest of the day passed by pretty uneventfully. Hana's body still ached a little and Nami decided to be kind and let her have the rest of the day off from training, but only if she took her night shift. Hana agreed, but tried to look a little reluctant as Nami hadn't realised that she loved the night shift and that it wasn't a punishment like she had intended. For Hana the rest of the day was spent fishing with Chopper and Usopp on playing on the swing.

However Luffy was in his usual place on the lion's head at the front of the ship, thinking about everything that had just happened. He didn't normally worry about such things, but for some reason what Sanji had done and what Hana had said was bugging him, even if he didn't fully understand it all. Robin saw that the Captain wasn't joining in with the games on the deck and saw this as an opportunity to put Nami's and her plan into action.

"Captain-San what's wrong?" she said standing at the front of the ship, "You don't seem well is something troubling you?" she smiled at him. Luffy turned to face her and scratched his chin looking up at the sky. "Hmm, it's nothing really but…" he crossed his arms again still thinking steam practically coming out of his ears he was straining his head so much. "Ah I still don't understand!" he groaned messing up his hair for the seconded time that day, he was starting to get really frustrated. "It's not like you to think so hard Captain-San." Robin pointed out to him, "It must be very important for you to worry so much." Luffy turned away to look back out to sea, arms in their normal place by his side. "I'm not sure if it's that important" he replied. Robin smiled to herself; as much as she was enjoying this she did think that this would also be a good thing, and not just a game. "Why don't you just do what you think is right and not worry about the rest." She said turning away to go back to the deck "That's what you've always done, right?"

Luffy grinned and nodded his head. That was always the best way to deal with things in his opinion. Smiling he jumped down from the lion's head and onto the deck with Chopper, Usopp and Hana to join in their games, forgetting about any worry's he might have had.

* * *

Hana lay on the deck of the thousand sunny looking up at the night sky. It was another clear night and she could see all of the stars out in the sky. Everyone had gone to bed long ago and it was just her, the sky and the sea. The breeze was nice and Hana could feel herself slowly drifting. She sat up and shook herself awake. What was the point in doing a night watch if you fell asleep? She decided that she should move or she would be tempted to lie there all night and eventually she would fall asleep, that, and she was starting to get cold. Hana made her way up into the look out on the mast to get warm and to keep her body awake by moving it.

She reached the look out and was now looking at the vast sea instead of the vast sky. She smiled to herself thinking about how nice it was that she could experience all these things, she was even happier when she thought about the nakama she had to share her experiences with and was glad that she was alive. Her nightmares and almost gone entirely, and with her new determination to find her memories so she could move forward she felt like she could accomplish anything.

Hana continued looking around at the sea. It was hard to make out anything though as everything just seemed to be in slightly different shades of black. However that didn't last long as soon, like a tidal wave, everything changed again. Hana went from being happy and optimistic to being terrified and lost, the instant the lightning struck the ocean. The white flash lit up everything, the sea, the sky, the ship, and Hana's fears. And soon after the lightning came the thunder. Hana screamed crouching down onto the floor trying desperately to block out the noise by using her hands to cover up her ears. She wanted to cry out, to ask for help and to warn everyone of the storm that was sure to hit them soon but as she was about to get up another bolt struck, followed by more thunder much quicker than the last time.

Hana couldn't move. With the flash of lightning came flashing images, and with the boom of thunder came other sounds, more voices but clearer than ever before. But it was the pain that was the worst of it. Along with the screams and the images came pain, a lot of pain, sharp and piercing from all over her body. She couldn't think and could barely breather, no longer sure if it was the lightning or the pain causing her to see the white flashes behind the lids of her eyes.

Hana held herself praying for it to stop, as she saw houses burning all around her, people's faces filled with fear and rage, no longer human but wild animals behind their eyes. She heard gunshots and screams, manic laughter and crying children, and the accusations that came were worse than ever. _'Murderer, you did this, everything is your fault, you're a monster, get out, get out, GET OUT!'_

Hana screamed as loud as she could, unable to bear it any longer, it was too much for her to take, she couldn't go on anymore. Someone. Anyone. Please.

That was when the door of the lookout broke down. She tried to open her eyes, to see if it was real or just another sound that came with the storm. She felt herself being wrapped up in a kind and safe embrace and managed to lift her head, her eyes forcing themselves open. "Luffy." He was holding her as they both sat on the floor of the lookout, his arms around her, holding her close to him. He was soaking wet, and yet still warm, comforting. Hana looked at him her eyes filling "Luffy" there was another flash of lightning and she closed her eyes burying her head into his chest to try to escape from it.

Luffy lifted one of his hands and put it on her head holding her there. Hana continued to cry "I…I'm scared, Luffy." She grabbed hold of his shirt not wanting to let him go. "I'm really scared" she continued "of myself." She raised her head so she could look at his face, "What should I do?" Another flash and she once again hide herself in his chest. "What am I supposed to do?" Luffy looked down at her, removing his hand from her head and instead using it to raise her head so she could look him in the eyes. "Trust your nakama." He replied, his eyes were serious and unwavering and Hana gazed into them trusting him, trusting his words. She would make it through this somehow.

Luffy saw the fear in Hana's eyes and was furious. Who could have done this to her? She always tried to be so cheerful and was happy with them and yet, for some reason, she could get like this, terrified of an unseen enemy which only led to a fear of herself. He wanted to keep her safe, to protect her. She was an important nakama, he treasured her. Something clicked in Luffy's mind.

'_Only if you really __**really**__ treasure that person and want to protect them from everything, only then are you aloud to kiss them.'_

His hand was on her chin and he held her face still as he moved down to meet her. Her eyes were locked onto his and vice versa as they moved closer and closer. Another bolt of lightning struck but neither of them seemed to notice. Hana began to realise what he was doing and tried to speak, but it was too late. His lips were on hers as he kissed her. Hana closed her eyes and let her world dissolve.

A few seconds went by and Luffy pulled himself away. Hana opened her eyes to look at him blushing as she began to fully realise what had taken place. He grinned at her in his usual grin, "Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded but quickly found her voice again. "Luffy, I told you, you don't kiss your nakama." She was happy but she wanted him to understand, she wanted him to know what he was doing wouldn't be aloud with anyone else and that he wasn't to do it. Unless, of course, he meant it. "Yeah, I remember." He said still smiling at her, "But it made you feel better didn't it?"

She blushed as he laughed the storm nearly out of sight. Hana wondered if Luffy would ever understand what he was doing to her, and if he did understand would he still do it? But right now that didn't matter. Because whenever she was with Luffy nothing else ever seemed to matter anymore.

But that didn't mean that the voices had left yet.

* * *

Oooh sorry if that was a creepy ending by Hana's past is scary. I'll fill you in eventually lol. Anyway this is a present for taking so long with my last chapter, however this does mean I will not be updating in a while. My exams are next week and I've spent most of my time finishing off the last chapter and writing this one, whoops. But don't worry after that I will slowly but surely write when I can and update when I am finished, this story isn't over yet!

This is my longest chapter so far! Yeah! Oh what did you think of my first paragraph hehe did I catch some of you out. I am sorry for that by the way at first I didn't realise what I'd done but when I re read it I noticed that that scene could be taken in a very different way opps. But when I noticed I thought it would be fun to leave it like that, I am a bit evil.

Thanks to the couple of people that got back to me on the Japanese front, it was only a couple so I would like more opinions but based on what I got I'm going to drop most of the Japanese apart from the title, the names, and the occasional obvious words like baka, and gomu. If you still haven't given me your opinion on this matter please do as I do want to know what everyone wants so I can be a good supplier and give it to you :)

And now onto the minor Translations:

Fushigi no kaminari – Mysterious Thunder (I personally hate thunder and lightning and is it just me or do most heroines like Haruhi (ouran high school) and Elie (RAVE i love that manga), maybe it's a bit overdone but I do have my reasons)

Baka – idiot (you should know this one by now so I won't bug you by translating it anymore :) )


	10. Chapter 9

Oh God im soo sorry for the wait. My exams were hell and the results were worse. I must once again dive into the world of one piece to escape this harsh reality. That and I love this story and you guys so I must continue :) I will try to update more often now that I have time and a word of warning DON'T TAKE THE IB! lol Anyway on with the show.

Fushigi no kenka

Hana was still making sure that Luffy understood that he wasn't allowed to try to kiss anyone else to make them feel better when Zoro entered the lookout. He looked down at them and raised an eyebrow. Hana was confused until she looked at Luffy and realised that they were both kneeling on the floor with his hands on her shoulders and hers on his chest. Hana blushed terrifically, she had been too busy trying to scold Luffy, and failing, to notice how close they were to each other. She fell back out of Luffy's arms, slightly reluctant to do so, and proceed to stammer some sort of excuse to the swordsman. Luffy looked confused at her reaction but didn't say anything whilst Zoro made a mental note to keep away from the both of them so they couldn't annoy him. Eventually he lifted his hand to silence Hana, "Nami was looking for you both." He simply stated. It was then that Hana realised that the storm had mostly subsided and that Zoro was soaking wet. Hana felt bad for leaving everyone to do all the work whilst she had been hiding up here in terror and…Hana blushed again thinking of what Luffy had done but quickly shook it off to thank Zoro and leave the lookout with Luffy following behind her.

Once outside on the deck Hana could feel how strong the wind still was, most of the sails had been taken in to stop them from being torn and Nami was shouting orders from the deck to the rest of the crew. When she saw them both Hana thought she had looked relieved however it may have been an illusion as she stormed over to them yelling at them "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Hana hid behind Luffy but Luffy looked like he wanted to hide as well. "HURRY UP AND GET TO WORK!" Hana unsure of what to do began to follow Luffy but he stopped her. Hana blinked looking up at him as he stared at her. She blushed and looked away until he told her "Go to bed" she looked back up at him confused. "You're tired so go to bed. Captain's orders." Hana blushed but nodded and turned going up the stairs to her room, forgetting that Nami had been watching them both.

As soon as she hit the bed she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Luffy and the others continued to steer the ship to safety and try to make sure everything was secure. As they worked Franky called out to Nami in slight irritation, "Oi Komusume! Can't we just use the Coup de Burst to get out of here?" Nami turned towards him and threw him her scariest glare stopping Franky in his tracks. "Are you an idiot! With all the lighting that's been flying around it's not safe to jump through the clouds. Not only that but this storms nearly over! Do you want to waste cola when we might need it later?" Franky regretted ever asking and it seemed like she was even more irritable than normal, perhaps it was because her sleep was interrupted by the thunder. Luffy looked on at the fight and laughed, "Don't worry Franky, Nami's our navigator she knows what she's doing." He grinned at them both. Nami wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him for being so carefree in this situation or not, but a different thought came to mind when she looked at him.

"Oi Luffy," Nami said ushering him closer to her, "What has wrong with Hana? She looked exhausted." Luffy's face went grim as he told Nami how scared the storm had made her and how she seemed to be in actual pain. Nami looked shocked and wondered what this could mean, how could a thunderstorm cause someone to be physically hurt when they hadn't been touched? Robin had been nearby and had carefully listened to what Luffy had been saying; this reminded her of something Zoro had said. "Her body remembers…"

Nami and Luffy both turned towards Robin, "That again?" asked Nami, "But she didn't use her ability did she?" Robin shook her head, "It must have been the storm that caused her to remember." Luffy looked at both of them "Remember? Remember what?" not quite understanding what was going on, only knowing that someone had hurt one of his precious nakama and they weren't getting off lightly. Robin looked up at them her face solemn "Remember pain. The storm must have brought up memories of physical pain." Nami and Luffy's eyes widened.

"OI! What are you lot talking about! We still have a storm around us you know!" Came Usopp's voice from the helm. All three of them looked up, Usopp's voice having taken them back into the world around them. "Let's talk about this later" said Nami, "first we need to get out of here." They nodded and returned their focus to the ship, with Luffy trying not to let his anger show.

* * *

She was dreaming again. It had to be a dream. It couldn't possibly be real. But she could feel it. It burnt her. The pain. The pain was everywhere. Surrounding her. Consuming her. Ripping away at her until she wasn't sure if she existed anymore or if all she was, was pain.

'_Make it stop. Please. Someone. Make it go away.'_

* * *

"FINALLY WE'RE OUT!" cried Luffy as they left the storm behind, Chopper and Usopp cheering behind him. Nami collapsed on the front deck next to the helm. "Ah that was so exhausting." "OI you just barked out orders why are you tired!" cried Franky only to be hit over the head by Sanji's foot, "How dare you be so rude to Nami-San you shitty-Cyborg!" But before a cloud fight could break out they were interrupted by Robin, "I think it's time we went back to bed don't you?" she smiled at them. "HAI! ROBIN-CHAN!" Franky sighed at the cooks craziness, "Whatever lets sleep." Usopp looked around knowing that something was missing. "Hey where are Zoro and Hana?"

Luffy stiffened at the mention of Hana his face becoming grim again however since he was back in his seat facing the sea no-one noticed. "Zoro said he would take lookout for the rest of the night." Answered Robin, "and Hana seems to have had quite a shock because of the thunderstorm so she's sleeping." "EEH!" cried Chopper, his eyes tearing up worried about his newest nakama, "what do you mean shock? Is she alright?"Robin knelt down to pat his head and smiled at him sweetly. "She'll be fine Chopper she just needs to rest." Chopper looked up at Robin and nodded tears still in his eyes but he fought them back.

"Right you lot back to bed!" cried Nami. Franky, Chopper and Usopp made their way down to the grassy deck into the large room they all shared underneath the floor with Hana, Robin, Sanji and Luffy's rooms. Luffy used to sleep in their room too, in one of the top bunk beds, but his snoring was too loud so Franky sound proofed a room upstairs for him to sleep in. Whilst Sanji had won the rock-paper-scissors contest for his room, and naturally all the girls had to have their own rooms.

Soon they were all in their rooms and getting ready to go back to bed, the late night adventure leaving them all tired, except for one. Still too worried about Hana, Chopper snuck out of the shared room when the others weren't looking and crept up the stairs and into the corridor until he found the room with the sign Usopp had made for Hana and silently opened the door.

* * *

She wanted to scream but she couldn't. What was going on? Why did it hurt so much? She couldn't see anything, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Did she want to know what could cause such pain?

_"Everyone on this ship has had bad pasts but now we don't have to worry about them. We've all moved on from our pasts and are now moving forward towards our futures."_

Yes, that's right! She did have to know. She had to be strong. She had to be brave. She had to open her eyes.

There was a flash of light and a picture started to appear in front of her. She could see a village in the distance. Home to more than two dozen or so families all different shapes and sizes. It looked like it should have been a nice quiet place to live. However the village she saw was burning. All of it. Everything burning to the ground as screams and laughter rose up from the ashes.

'_Why? What is this?'_

Another flash. This time she was watching a ship in the distance sailing away, far away, certainly never to return.

And then finally it came. One more flash and back came the pain and the voices worse than before. She was surrounded. People that had the eyes of monsters all around her, all of them with knifes, swords, guns, everything that could be used to harm a person. And that person was her. She couldn't run despite the warnings in her head screaming at her to get away, she couldn't move, only wait for the inevitable pain.

Once again she closed her eyes and everything was dark. But that wouldn't stop it and she knew that all too well. _'I cannot run from my past. I will be brave'_ Tears swelled in her eyes. _'Luffy'_

And it began again.

* * *

"LUFFY!" the cry wasn't what woke him, something else did just moments before his named was being screamed by a small reindeer that had burst into his room in tears, a feeling that someone needed his help.

Luffy sat up in his bed as Chopper grabbed a hold of his arm and started sobbing into it. "What's wrong Chopper? What is it?" he asked his voice urgent and full of concern fearing he already knew the answer. "It's Hana." He cried "She's in pain and I don't know why." Luffy jumped out of bed and ran out of his room down the hall and into Hana's room; Chopper still attached to his arm was flying in the air next to him.

Luffy bent down over Hana's bed to confirm Chopper's words. She was lying there, covered in sweat, pain etched onto her face, her mouth open in a silent scream as she thrashed about trying to shake off whatever demons had a hold of her. Luffy stared at her, his eyes showing his anger and his own pain of having to watch her go through this whilst he watched on helplessly. "Chopper there must be something you can do!" He turned to look at Chopper who was trying to stop the tears and think of something. He was the ship's doctor, he had to help her.

Chopper looked up at Luffy, the tears almost gone and being replaced with a determination, "Luffy see if you can wake her up, but try and be gentle as she could go into more shock if we do it too forcefully. I'll try to find some sedatives to give her which might calm her down and stop the pain." And with that he ran out of the room to the medical centre leaving Luffy to try and help in any way he could.

He looked back down at her. She looked like she was in even more pain than when he had found her earlier in the lookout. Luffy took a hold of Hana's hand. She flinched slightly but for a moment seemed calm, like she recognised his touch. It didn't last long as she began to shake again, tossing and turning to try to avoid the pain. Luffy thought desperately for some way to wake her up gently and before he hurt himself from over use of his brain it came to him. How calm she had become when he had held her in the look-out despite the fear she had been in before. So he carefully lent across her and lifted her up, his hand still in hers, as he pulled her closer to him into a tight but comfortable hug.

Again she flinched, and kept tossing in his hug but slowly she started to calm down. Luffy took the chance to try to wake her. "Hana. Wake up. Chopper's worried about you, and didn't I tell you not to cry." He smiled his big smile even though she couldn't see it, "You're my nakama, so you don't have to go through this alone. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky as well, we're all here to help you so wake up."

He could feel her beginning to wake and he smiled as a fun idea came to him and he hugged her closer. "If you don't I'll kiss you in front of the whole crew." Hana's eyes shot open as she pushed him away "L-Luffy!" A huge blush lit her face up the pain a distant memory. Luffy laughed loudly at the expression from his new place on the floor. She was so much fun, his new nakama. "I told you not to do that again…didn't…I…" her anger faded as exhaustion took over.

'_Since when did sleeping become so tiring?'_ she thought as she began to fall back onto the bed. Luffy jumped up and stretched his arms to catch her before she hurt herself and gently lay her back on the bed. Hana looked up at Luffy and he grinned at her, "I'll always catch you." He said and Hana couldn't doubt him. She smiled back up at him as Chopper came running into the room. "What's going on is she awake?" he cried. Hana looked over at him and smiled weakly, "Chopper…Sorry for worrying you." Chopper sighed as he was relieved that she was no longer in pain. He made his way over to her, jumped onto the bed and took her temperature. Hana relaxed as she let Chopper examine her, too tired to care if Luffy was still watching her or if she was covered in sweat.

Chopper ran to the bathroom and brought Hana a glass of water and made her drink it. It tasted slightly funny but she drank it all. Next think she knew her eyes started to close and she heard Luffy and Chopper talking but couldn't make out the words. She heard a sound that her brain managed to tell her was the door closing and then finally felt her bed shift under her before she fell into a deeper, more peaceful and thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

Nami woke up the next morning, still a little tried thanks to the storm but she managed to force herself up only to realise what it was that woke her. She immediately went from slightly tired to extremely furious as she marched out of her room, past the cause of her fury, outside onto the deck, down the stairs and finally turned to enter the boys' room by kicking the door down.

"FRANKY! Your stupid soundproof room isn't soundproof anymore! I thought I told you I never wanted to hear that racket again! Now FIX IT!" She screamed waking up Franky and Usopp as her anger literally blew them off of their beds. After more yelling, confusion and a server beating from Nami, Franky and Usopp followed her upstairs as she let her anger out on a different door. "LUFFY!" She cried only to stop and pause as she looked around. He wasn't there.

"See" said an annoyed Franky, "My designs are SUPER and flawless. My soundproof room is working fine. Luffy's just, not in it." Nami looked around and grinned as she guessed the only other place that noise could be coming from. "Follow me and be quite." She whispered as she went out of the room. "It's it bit late for that with all the yelling you've been doing" commented Usopp quietly, only to freeze when Nami turned to give him a death glare. When they were all out in the hallway Nami motioned for them to follow as they went down the hall until they were outside Hana's room, where the noise seemed to be loudest.

Franky and Usopp looked confused whilst Nami smiled again as she grabbed the handle, turned it, and quietly pushed open the door to find the source of the noise.

Luffy was lying on the bed, arms and legs spread out in all directions as he usually slept, however one thing was different. Hana was laying next to him, her head resting on the edge of his chest just under his shoulder, her body turned towards him and her arm wrapped around his waist as she held onto him in her sleep. Nami grinned whilst Franky and Chopper just looked very confused now, not sure what to make of the situation in front of them. Nami was slightly annoyed that Chopper was also there on the other side of Luffy in a similar pose to him; she thought it spoiled the couple look but that didn't stop her from running back to her room quickly to get her camera. Still unsure of what to do Franky and Usopp just watched as she circled them taking as many pictures as she could.

"Oi, can we wake them up now?" asked Usopp after about 5 minutes of Nami taking what would become blackmailing pictures. Franky agreed, "Yeah that snoring is really getting on my nerves." Nami took one last picture before nodding in agreement. "I don't know how those two were able to sleep through this noise though." This time Franky and Usopp nodded and quickly went to get the tools they needed to wake up Luffy and co. mainly a bucket and some water.

"3, 2, 1. WAKE UP!" they yelled as they threw the water over the 3 musketeers shocking them all awake. "AHHH!" they all screamed as they sat bolt upright in the bed, well except for Luffy who was thrashing about "I'M DROWNING HELP!" he screamed. Usopp and Franky laughed whilst Chopper tried to calm Luffy down. Nami sighed and went over to a confused Hana "Have a good sleep?"

* * *

That set the mood for the rest of the day. Luffy and Chopper chased after Franky and Usopp trying to get revenge for their rude wakeup call, whilst Hana followed Nami round begging her to get rid of the pictures she had taken. Zoro watched on from his place in the lookout whilst he trained, and Sanji and Robin were in the kitchen, Robin reading and drinking coffee whilst Sanji tried some more recipes for lunch. In all the excitement no one thought to mention the situation Hana had been in last night, she wasn't thinking about it either, as all she was focused on was the blackmail and grief Nami would give her for being in such a situation with the ship's captain.

The storm far behind them everything seemed to being going back to normal. Well, normal for them, which meant lots of yelling, pranks, laughter and fun. It was quite a good day but that didn't make Nami any happier when she woke up the next day once again to the sound of Luffy snoring. A similar situation to yesterday happened with Sanji joining in; mad at Luffy for waking up his precious Nami-San. Hana swore that she was innocent and that she had no idea how he had got into her room but that didn't stop Nami from yelling at both of them not to do it again.

However 2 days later Nami was ready to explode. "LUFFY I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" she yelled at him as he hid behind Hana, who was also desperately looking for a place to hide. "But I sleep better in there." He said for the hundredth time. "I DON'T CARE! IT'S NOT SOUNDPROOF SO I CAN HEAR YOUR SNORING AND ITS DRIVING ME MAD!" Luffy swallowed audibly as he had no idea what to say to calm her down. He didn't know why himself but every time he tried to get to sleep in his bed it didn't work, he only felt comfortable in Hana's bed. But when he had switched their beds without anyone knowing he still couldn't sleep. He assumed that it must be the room that helped him get to sleep so the only choice he had was to keep going in there to sleep.

Robin was watching on, smiling slightly at the fact that Luffy had yet to realise the reason for his new found love of Hana's room, and decided to help. "Why don't you try moving Hana into Captain-San's soundproof room?" Nami turned to her and soon understood the woman's plan and let out an evil grin, whilst Luffy looked confused, not seeing how that would help, and Hana blushed fiercely. It was one thing to wake up every day to find out Luffy had slept next to her; it was something completely different to actually try to go to sleep with him there, especially if it meant living in the same room… She could feel her body about to give way beneath her and had to put all of her willpower into not fainting on the spot.

"Great idea," said Nami turning back to Hana and Luffy with her evil grin. "That way Luffy can sleep and we can't hear him snore. Thanks Robin-nee-Chan." Robin smiled back and felt that she was starting to enjoy torturing Hana almost as much as Nami. Luffy however was still very confused, "But how will that help me sleep?" he asked, he thought it was the room that he liked sleeping in, so what could Hana have to do with it? Hana leapt onto Luffy's idiocy "Yeah" she agreed, "I'm sure that won't work at all, let's think of something else." She was desperate at this point; she would be the one unable to sleep if this kept up.

"Ooh?" said Nami leaning in closer "But how will you know if you don't try first?" Hana froze unable to think of a response, and Nami went in for the kill. "See. So you have to try it once." She turned to Luffy. "Luffy if you sleep fine tonight with Hana in your room we'll make it permanent agreed," And before Hana could stop him, "Sure, why not." This was not going to end well.

* * *

HAHA new twist! Hehe I'm so mean to Hana, I'm just like Nami and Robin. Sorry but this is for your own good lol. Again sorry for the wait folks been having in tough at home recently. Angry mothers are scary as :( but it's ok because this will get me back on my feet. I really hope I'm still keeping all the characters right, I don't want an OC fic, however they will have to develop cause it's difficult to imagine Luffy suddenly falling head over heels if you know what I mean. Oh I also made a one piece vid and put it on youtube of you want to see, it was partly to help when I got a bit stuck with this and also to help remind me of their pasts so I could write them a bit better. Just put this behind the main youtube URL watch?v=JU8Nt9O1Y2c

Oh also i have a different name on youtube, I made that account years ago when I was only watching English dub anime that they showed in England and was in love with Shaman King and Trey, who is actually Horo Horo in the Japanese version, hence Trey4King :)

Also I made some changes to the last chapters, just going through correcting any spelling mistakes and that but also the descriptions when people are one the ship. Don't worry the plots not changed so you don't have to re-read everything but I did realise that I got the layout of the ship wrong so went back to change it. The bedrooms are at the front of the ship and the aquarium is under the kitchen DOH! Sorry. If you go on google and look it up there are some proper drawings showing the layout of the Thousand Sunny. I did change it a bit though cause I want there to be some individual rooms so instead of Nami and Robin having one big room I cut it down into some little ones, for reasons this chapter has made clear hehe ;)

And one finally note to anyone who is watching the Fairy Tail anime. What did you guys think of episode 41? I was kinda disappointed cause I'd read the manga and they missed out some of my fav bits like Natsu dreaming bout Lucy in a maid outfit, Grey telling Natsu off for being eaten (lol food chain freak go Grey), IGNEEL for christs sake, plus the scene with Urtear and they left out Kana, she was supposed to be the one showing them round but they dumped her for Levy! I Love Kana how dare they! Although I did like Gajeel's Shooby doo bop fight with Natsu (lol that made me laugh) I was cross how they just shoved 5 chapters into one episode. I wanna know what other Fairy Tail fans think of this so review or send me a message. Am I alone in this view? (Also don't you think Natsu and Luffy are sooo similar makes me laugh)

Now for the

Translations:

Fushigi no kenka: Mysterious fight (meant to be related to Hana's fight with her past but you could also relate it to Luffy's fight with sleeping lol it came to me as I was writing so I didn't see that until just now)

Komusume: Little Girl (only noticed that's what Franky called Nami during the Human auction arc when I was making the vid laughed so much at that, can't remember which ep it was though, it was the one after Camie was caught and Franky's on the flying fish getting Nami and Robin who have been shopping)

nee-Chan: Big sister (again was reminded of this when i made the vid, when Robin first joins the crew and she's trying to convince everyone that she should stay and just happens to have crocodiles jewels on her 'DAISUKI ROBIN-NEE-CHAN' Love you big sister Robin lol)


End file.
